


When Crowley Came to Call

by Cailet



Series: House of Padalecki [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Collars, Enemas, Kidnapping, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Object Insertion, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailet/pseuds/Cailet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley came to call, he coveted Jared's new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Becoming a replacement trainer for Jensen was a long, drawn out tedious process. First, there were the background checks, where most who applied failed. Then there were the first round of interviews with Jared, many didn’t make it past this point because they thought they were applying for a position with the prince himself, and not the prince’s personal body slave. After that there was another interview, this time with Jensen present, the ones who treated Jensen with little or no respect were gone in a heartbeat. 

Finally came the practical trials. First, with the prince and Chris in the room during the workout session. The next session with just Chris observing, and finally with just Jensen. Of course, Chris and Jensen were watching without the candidate knowing. Only three out of the hundreds that had applied had survived the lengthy process. When Chris was sick, or on vacation, one of the three would cover for him. Jensen’s favorite of the three was Skylar, who was currently filling in for Chris while he was away at a wedding.

Jensen walked with Jared to the door, smiling as he knelt. Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen’s head. “Be good Little One. Come find me when you’re done.”

“Of course Master.” Jared smiled and shook his head before leaving for his office.

Jensen was in a good mood today, it was a swimming day. He loved to be in the water, and the only thing he regretted about belonging to his Master was not being able to compete anymore. He didn’t have long to wait before Skylar was there to pick him up, and take him to the gym for some time in the water. “Good morning Jensen. Are you ready to get back in the water?”

“Yes sir.”

“Let’s go. I think we’ll start with some freestyle. How are you?”

“I’m fine sir, thank you,” Jensen followed him out of their rooms, and down the hall to the elevator. When they reached the gym, they turned towards the pool. Once he was on the pool’s deck, he automatically started his warm up routine. Once he was all warmed up, he dove in and started swimming. 

Forty-five minutes, and what felt like a million miles later, Jensen followed Skylar back to their rooms. “Tomorrow’s a running day; make sure you’re ready to run. 

“Of course sir. If Mr. Chad were here we’d be running the perimeter, instead I get to run on the treadmill,” Jensen sighed loudly. He’d rather be out running the grounds, fresh air, pleasant scenery, much better than staring at a wall for an hour.

“I know Jensen. Let me see if I can manage to get a TV brought down, or something for you to watch instead of the wall,” he smiled at Jensen, stopping at the door. “Here we are, home sweet home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Jensen quickly went through his after training cleaning routine, dropping his clothes in the hamper, pulling out a plug and clothes for after his shower, and finally the shower itself. He loved his Master’s shower; the water pressure was like nothing he’d had the pleasure of back home on Earth. If he could, he’d spend days here. However, he was expected in his Master’s office as soon as he was clean and not so stinky. 

Jen smiled as he finished his shower, wondering what Sam had made them for lunch. She’d been on burger kick lately, and no matter how much his Master argued with her, he still got a burger for lunch. Being fed burgers from his Master’s hand was a bit awkward, but they managed. 

Jensen scrunched his face as he worked his fingers into his ass. He wasn’t as fond of this part of his day, things felt much better when it was his master that stretched him open for his plug. Then again, when it was his master fingering him open it usually led to more pleasurable events than a plug being shoved in his ass. Ah well, better to be open and ready for whenever his master had need of him, than for him to get grouchy and rougher with him for having to wait. 

Jen looked over to the bed, to see what had been laid out for him. Shorts and a tank top, color him surprised. Master did like to show off his tattoos. Once he was dressed, he walked over to the door, and opened it slowly, not wanting to startle the guard on the other side. “Hi Mr. George, I’m expected in Master’s office.”

“Of course Jensen, remind him to call when you get there.” He looked at his watch, “You’ve got twelve minutes before I’ll call you in as missing, and activate your collar.”

“I won’t forget, thank you sir. See you later,” Jensen smiled at the guard. It’s only been the last couple of days that George didn’t escort him to wherever he was headed. It was only this week that Clarence worked out how to give the little charm, attached to Jensen’s collar, the ability to track and shock him to anyone his master authorized. George had made sure to test it out on him, which Jensen hadn’t been real thrilled with, before allowing the prince’s prized slave to wander off on his own. Jensen was required to tell George where he was headed, and then have someone call when he got there. If Jensen took too long, then George would activate the collar, and call for a search party.

Jensen quickly made his way to the office, and opened the door to peek to see if it was safe. Jared saw him and smiled, as he chatted on the phone, waving him in. Jen quickly went and knelt by his side, looking up and miming the familiar hand signal for call, to remind him to call George, then held up three fingers to let him know how much longer he had before George was going to start searching for him.

“Yea, alright ‘Bastian, we’ll talk about it later, Jen’s here and I’ve got to call George before he panics.” Jared hung up the phone, before leaning down to kiss the top of Jen’s head, “I’ve missed you Little One.”

“Master, Mr. George will panic if you don’t call, and I’d rather not get shocked.” Jensen pouted up at him.

Jared laughed as he picked up the phone, “I’d rather you didn’t get shocked either. Hi George, he’s here … Yes, thanks.” He hung up the phone, before reaching down and ruffling Jensen’s hair. “What do you think Sam’s bringing us for lunch today?”

Jensen smiled, “Well, Master, I’m thinking a burger and fries. Possibly a salad if she isn’t still mad about the other day.”

Jared whined a little, “How was I supposed to know that she was behind me? I didn’t mean to bump into her and knock over the pie she’d worked on.” He sighed dramatically, “Maybe flowers will make it all better, what do you thing Little One?”

Jensen shrugged, “I’m not sure Master. When you cried more over the loss of the pie than her being knocked on her behind… I think that it’s going to take more than flowers. Maybe some of that chocolate you spoil me with. Along with the flowers. Then maybe, maybe she’ll forgive you. But I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”

Jared laughed, “You may be right Little One. How was the pool?”

Jensen smiled, “It was the perfect temperature.” He pouted up at Jared, “I’m not looking forward to running on the treadmill tomorrow. It’s boring.”

“I know it’s not your favorite, but it doesn’t happen that often.” Jared looked up when the door opened. “Hi Sam, what’s for lunch?”

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, “Burger and fries. No dessert.”

Jared pouted, “I’m sorry Sam! I didn’t mean to knock you over. I swear it was an accident!”

“Right. I don’t quite believe you.”

“How much longer are you going to torture me with this? Can I please have something healthy for dinner?” 

Sam glared at him, “If you don’t like what I cook, then you can take your fancy ass out to eat, or fix it yourself!”

Jensen chortled; Sam was the only one who could get away from talking to his master like that. Jared pouted down at where Jensen knelt, “I see how it is.”

Sam winked at Jensen when Jared wasn’t looking. “If I may be permitted to leave your Royal Highness,” she bowed, smirking at Jared, “I have a meal to plan. Will Jensen be joining me in the kitchen later?”

“Yes Sam, I won’t deny him his time with you.” Jared rolled his eyes at her, “I couldn’t take the pouting all night.”

Jensen huffed, “I don’t pout Master.”

“Of course not Little One.”

Sam laughed as she walked out the door.

Jared sighed. “You’re right; it’s going to take more than flowers. All right Little One, time for lunch. Maybe you can talk some sense into her when you’re working with her today. Maybe at least convince her to make some pie? Please?”

Jen chortled again, “I make no promises Master.”

Once they had finished their meal, Jared kissed him on the head, and sent him on his way to the kitchens with their tray. “Hi Miss Sam.”

“Hi honey, what’s he trying now?”

“He’s hoping I can change your mind, or at least get him some pie for dessert.”

Sam snorted, “That’s not likely. What else has he planned?

“Flowers, but I told him it was probably going to cost him chocolate, and not just any kind, but the good stuff he spoils me with.”

Sam smirked, “That just might do it. What kind of greasy food can we torture him with tonight?”

“Hmmm,” he thought for a moment, “I remember going to the state fair and getting some of the greasiest food ever! What about corndogs and french fries? And if you relent the no desert policy, for desert, funnel cake?”

“You have a devious mind Jensen,” she winked at him, “now tell me, what is a funnel cake?” They spent the next two hours plotting the greasiest meals ever to serve to Jared over the next couple of days.

~*~  
Jensen grumbled the next morning as he got ready to go for a run on the treadmill. He really did hate running on the treadmill. It sucked to be stuck inside running on a machine. “Please Master?” he tried, “can’t I skip running today, and stay with you?” He gave Jared his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to convince him to change his mind.

Jared sighed, “If I let you get away with it this time, and let you lounge around all morning, what would happen the next time you didn’t feel like it?” He stroked Jensen’s head, then kissed it. “I know you hate the treadmill, but I’ve arranged for a surprise for you Little One. I promise you’ll like it.”

Jensen perked up a bit at that, “Are you sure I’m going to like it?”

Jared laughed, “I hope you will. Now come give me a kiss so I can go slave over all those reports that I didn’t get to yesterday.”

A few minutes later Skylar was there to pick him up. “Good morning Jensen, I’m glad to see you’re ready to run. Have you stretched already?” He frowned down at the kneeling boy in front of him. “Well, get on with it, we have a long run ahead of us.”

Jensen quickly stretched, and stood to follow a fidgety Skylar through the halls, he was puzzled when they turned towards the front of the palace, instead of the gym. “Sir?” he asked quietly, “Um, I don’t mean to be a problem, but where are we going?” 

“I thought I’d surprise you, I managed to talk the prince into letting you run the perimeter, for today only.”

“Really!” Jensen squeaked, “Master said he had a surprise for me, but I never expected this.” He practically bounced the rest of the way out of the palace and on to the route that he and Chris normally took. Skylar kept them jogging at a slower pace than he was used to, but he didn’t mind as much. It just meant that his master was more than likely going to be in their rooms for lunch before he got done with his shower and plug.

Jensen was contentedly plugging along side of Skylar, enjoying the fresh air, and not paying attention to his surroundings. If he had been, he might have noticed that one of the gates was ajar, and that a van was pulled off to the side. Or that Skylar had been slowing down the closer they got, and fingering the remote for the charm on his collar. Once they were close enough he thought he heard Skylar say he was sorry for something, before his collar was shocking him until he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was contentedly plugging along side of Skylar, enjoying the fresh air, and not paying attention to his surroundings. If he had been, he might have noticed that one of the gates was ajar, and that a van was pulled off to the side. Or that Skylar had been slowing down the closer they got, and fingering the remote for the charm on his collar. Once they were close enough he thought he heard Skylar say he was sorry for something, before his collar was shocking him until he was unconscious.

Jared was bored. He and Sebastian were reviewing the latest reports from the slave centers coalition. He really hated the fact that he was head of the oversight committe. How he was blessed with the job, he never knew. Month after month, everything was almost always the same. The number of people being sentenced as slaves was slightly down this month, which could be seen as a good thing. The number of people being bred and raised as slaves was a steady 5% of the current slave population. Volunteer slaves entering into the system was at an all time low. Not that he expected people to be crazy enough to actually volunteer. 

"Jared, are you even listening to me?” Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Jared's nose, startling him. 

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders, absently looking over to where he was tracking Jen's stats. "It's boring going through all this crap every month. It's always the same; numbers of registered slaves are steady. There are several investigations into the illegal slave trade, with one or two successful raids. In general everything’s fine."

Sebastian glared at him. "No, everything's not fine. Quit staring at your screen. Your pet's fine and getting all sweaty as we speak." He rustled the papers he was holding, "The number of usable, non-manual labor slaves, on the other hand, is starting to decline steadily. As in the upper crust of society are starting to panic because they can't find new, young toys to help with their children’s' needs. Let alone be able to 'trade in' their used toys for a down payment on new ones."

"Wait, what? Why not raise the number of breeders? Having an increase in steady trained slaves would work.” He turned back to watch the monitor, smiling faintly as he focused in on his little one’s ass.

“That’s a decent long term idea, if we can get the percentage raised legally. It’s maxed out at five percent, as you well know.” He shook his head at Jared’s total lack of understanding, “Besides, raising them takes time and resources. Time we don’t have. You have to remember, they only receive the very basic in slave training until they are old enough to be assessed. They aren’t even allowed on the market till 13.”

“It's not as if I can wave a magical wand and suddenly there’s an over abundance of new slaves on the market.”

“I know, that’s why we’re here, talking about it.” Sebastian stared in to Jared's eyes, trying to predict his reaction to the only halfway reasonable idea he had been given. He assumed Jared would react badly. "The only thing anyone can think of is to start importing slaves from other planets.”

"From where?" Jared gave him a frustrated look, “How is that going to make anything better? What do we do advertise in the newspapers in the different worlds ‘Come to Jadoon, be a slave’?”

Sebastian sighed, “Of course not.”

“Well, ideas?”

“Your pet’s planet, for example. They’re more or less compatible with us. Give the body slaves the proper modifications as a standard features, such as self-lubing and permanent translators, so as not to cause them any extra unnecessary pain. What if we start negotiating with them for more like your pet….”

Just as Jared started to interrupt with all the reasons he thought ‘Bastian’s plan was bad, his computer started to sound an alarm. He looked over to see what was happening. He was confused, the video feed showed Jensen running smoothly. However, the stats were flat lining, as if Jensen were dying.

Then he really looked at the video of his little one running, and noticed one big, huge thing, and one not so huge. “Fuck!” He grabbed the phone off his desk, dialing a number he had come to learn by heart in the last few days. “George! I need you to find Jensen, something’s wrong, he’s not in the gym with Skylar.” He stood up, and started to pace the length of his office. “What have I done ‘Basitan? How could I let anything happen to him?”

“Calm down Jared, we don’t know for sure if something’s wrong. It looks like he’s still in the gym. Maybe he slipped on the treadmill and knocked the sensor thing loose…”

Jared pointed at the monitor, “That’s not from today. I had them bring in a TV for Jensen to watch as he ran, and those weren’t the clothes I had him wear to go running in.”

~ * ~

Jensen came to slowly. He opened his eyes and panicked when he saw nothing but darkness. Someone had decided to blindfold him. He tried moving his hands, and felt cuffs attached together, he tried to move his feet, and the same thing had been done to his ankles. He could move a little bit, what he thought he could feel around him indicated that he was in some kind of small cage, with barely any room to move. He reached out with both hands and could feel something like a chain link fence in front of him, almost like what he remembered a dog kennel. He whimpered at the thought. He bumped into the side, as the vehicle he was in went around a corner. He bonked various body parts on the sides of the cage before he managed to pull himself up to a sitting position. He scooted as far back in the cage as he could, and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

He could hear his captors talking. He tilted his head to the side and started to panic, reaching up with his hands to find that his collar was gone. Once he calmed down, he realized that he could understand quite a bit of what was being said. All those language lessons with his master were paying off. ‘If I play this right, they won’t know that I understand most of what’s being said. Hopefully it’ll buy me enough time for Master to find me.’ Following his master’s rules would be tough. He was going to have to break some of them. He was going to have to look at people to see who had him. He might be able to get away with not speaking; most of the other owners he saw didn’t like it when their pets spoke.

He was thrown into the side of the cage when the van came to a stop. That was going to leave a bruise! He could hear doors being opened and closed, and assumed that the others in the van were getting out. He wasn't left long to wonder if they were going to leave him in his cage before he heard doors being opened close to him. Jensen tensed up as he heard what he thought was the cage door being opened, not knowing what to expect. Big, rough hands pulled him out of his cage, and shoved him to his knees, with a command of 'kneel' growled at him.

Jensen winced as rocks dug into his knees and lowered his head. "It seems to be a well trained toy." He heard one of them mutter. Jensen whimpered as his head was pulled up by his hair. A thick collar was tightened around his throat, making it hard to breathe. Some kind of Band-Aid was slapped on his cheek, covering his master's mark, before he felt a leash being clipped to his collar. 

The order to stand was growled out before he was yanked to his feet. Thankfully, his captors released his ankles, clipping a small chain between them that allowed him to walk. Walking blindfolded on a leash was not a skill he had ever needed to use before. Nor was it one he had ever wanted to develop. He stumbled his way as he was practically dragged behind whoever was tugging on the leash. He heard laughter when he ran into a door. Jensen barely managed to keep a scowl off his face when he understood the gist of the comments being made around him. He was not a stupid pet who didn't know how to walk on a leash. He'd never done it blindfolded without a hand on his shoulder to guide him.

He knelt when told to, and understood the gist of the conversation taking place around him. His so-called new owner wanted his new bitch cleaned up and prepared in the usual way, and that the blindfold and bandage were not to be removed. However, he hadn’t decided on the final set of modifications, so no permanent body modifications were to be made. They were warned that the new pet was one of the new foreign imports, and only understood the basic commands, and not the language being spoken. 

Jensen’s wrists were released from being cuffed together, before he was shoved forward onto his hands. The leash was tugged as whoever had it commanded him to ‘follow’. He started to push to his feet, only to be bopped on the nose, told ‘no, bad bitch, down’. Jensen got the idea he was supposed to crawl; he was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole process.

~*~

It seemed like forever before George had called him back. “Did you find him? Is he OK?” Jared practically yelled into the phone.

“I’m sorry sir, it doesn’t look good…”


	3. Chapter 3

All the blood drained from Jared’s face as he listened to what George had to tell him. “Thank you George … yes see to it.” He sat down hard in his chair, and scrubbed a hand over his face as he turned to look at his best friend. “George found Skylar beaten to within an inch of his life, he may not make it. All of Jensen’s clothes, cuffs, and collar were left in a pile at his feet. Jensen is nowhere to be found. Tire tracks are leading away from the old delivery gate, you know the one that we don’t use anymore, and was scheduled to be removed next week.” He looked absently around the room, “What am I going to do ‘Bastian? My poor Little One is out there, who knows what’s happening to him.”

~ * ~

Jensen was made to crawl after whoever held his leash. Someone was following behind him with some kind of stick, poking him on his ass cheeks if they thought he was moving too slow, tapping his sides to get him to turn in a different direction. Thankfully, he wasn’t run into any more walls. 

He listened to the chatter of his two escorts, trying to make out what they were talking about. Apparently, from what he could pick up, this new master liked good looking, well behaved pets. He’d recently had a couple of his pets brought in to have some kind of work done. They didn’t know why, or care for that matter, they were not allowed to remove the bandage and blindfold. They were surprised that the master didn’t want any permanent modifications made at this time. He understood the gist of what was being said around him, even if he didn’t understand every word being spoken. 

When they came to a stop, the one holding his leash tugged on it before issuing a command, “Sit!” Jensen sat on his ass, and crossed his legs, just like he’d done since he was little. “NO!” he felt something bop his nose before he was pulled back up onto his hands and knees, “Bad bitch. Sit.” Jensen tried to sit down again, this time his ass was smacked harshly before he was pulled back up. “Sit!” This time, whoever was behind him pushed down on his ass as they gave the command, showing him how they wanted him positioned. They wanted him to sit like a dog, his ass on his heels, and his hands still on the ground. When he did what they wanted, he was praised and given a treat. Just like a dog. He was starting to get the idea that this new owner of his wanted him turned into a human dog.

He tried to follow the conversation, but they were talking too fast, and using too many words that he didn’t understand. He tilted his head as he listened and got the gist of what was being said. They were trying to decide what exactly they should do, and the order of things they were going to do to him. He picked up that they wanted to give him a bath, he assumed a haircut and some kind of check up, along with things he just couldn’t understand.

Eventually they must have decided on where to start. When he was given the command to ‘stand’, Jensen hesitated. He assumed that they didn’t want him to actually stand on his feet. He slowly got onto his hands and knees. He flinched as he was patted on the head, praised, and given another treat. He followed behind as he was directed to move over and stand still on a cold metal plate.

Eventually he was led over to a tiled area where he was lifted and set into some kind of tub, and made to wait on his hands and knees in. He jumped as warm water was sprayed over his back, then he was scrubbed down and rinsed off, everywhere except for his head. They left his hair and face alone. After he was lifted out and dried, he was led over to some kind of table, and lifted up onto it. They maneuvered him around until they had him lying on his back, and strapped down, spread-eagled. He whimpered, and his head was stroked as he was shushed. 

Being given a bath was one thing, but to be unable to see what was happening and as unknown hands touched him in intimate ways was more than he could take. “Please, stop. I belong…” was all he was able to spit out before his nose was bopped and he was basically told to be quiet, that good pets don’t talk. He tried to tell them again that he’d been kidnapped, only to have his thigh smacked harshly, and a gag shoved in his mouth. He started to struggle in his bonds as the hands moved from playing with his nipples to fondling his cock and balls. 

Under normal circumstances he thoroughly enjoyed having his cock stroked, and eventually he learned to love having his ass stretched by his master. Both of which aroused him, causing his hole to start leaking slick, easing the way for his master’s cock and knot. Having unknown fingers roughly shoved in his ass, on the other hand, was not so enjoyable, and very little slick was produced, making the fingers even more uncomfortable. 

Jensen cried his way through the poking and prodding. His finger and toenails were trimmed, some kind of mitts were strapped onto his hands, and pads were strapped onto his knees. A new plug was shoved in his ass, while it was average with the ones he’s had before, this one had something sticking out of it. Not being able to see what they stuck in his hole, he could only assume that it was something to make him look more like a dog. He was now laying, naked, on what felt like a large dog bed, in a cage, waiting for his new owner to come and fetch him. 

~ * ~

His poor little one had been missing for close to 24 hours. Skylar was still in the hospital, in critical condition, and wasn’t expected to pull through. He paced his office, running fingers through his hair, trying to think about who would take his little one away from him. Jensen was his. Every day he was approached by people who wanted to borrow his little one, trade him for several of their slaves, or outright buy him. He’d been offered more money than he could spend in several life times just for an hour with Jensen. Anyone of the hundred or so people who routinely made ridiculous offers could have taken him. 

Jared slumped into the chair behind his desk, dropping his head into his hands, ‘Misha, help me find my little one, please.’ 

Clarence.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Clarence.’ Jared thought, ‘Why did I think of Clarence?’ Jared paced his office again. ‘Why Clarence?’ It took him a few minutes to remember that Clarence was the tech guy at the slave center. The one who worked on his little one’s translator … why hadn’t he thought of him earlier? He rushed over to his desk and grabbed the phone, dialing the number quickly. 

“Slave Center Medical Offices, how may I direct your call?” a friendly female voice asked.

“I need to speak to Clarence immediately.”

“I’m sorry sir, which Clarence would you like to speak to?” the woman came back after a slight pause.

“The one that deals with tech.”

“One moment please.” Elevator music filled his ears as he waited. “Clarence is in a meeting, and cannot be disturbed.”

“This is Prince Jared Padalecki; you will get Clarence on the phone in the next five minutes. If I have to come down there you won’t like the result,” he snarled into the phone, gripping it tightly.

“Of course your highness,” the woman stammered, “One moment please.”

“Hello Sire. What can I do for you?” Clarence’s gravelly voice came on the line just as Jared was ready to hang up and go find the man himself.

“My little one was taken yesterday. His tracker is showing him as deceased, but his collar, cuffs, and clothes were left behind. I think they somehow killed the tracker. He doesn’t know enough Jadoonian to survive, if his tracker is dead, I’m afraid his translator is as well.”

It was quiet on the other side of the line for a moment. “I don’t know if I can get the tracker working, but I think I can at least get the translator working. I’ll see what I can figure out about the tracer.”

“Thank you Clarence, that’s all I ask.”

~*~

Jensen didn’t know how long he had been sleeping in the back of his cage before he heard real voices. He assumed that he’d been left in some kind of kennel, because he could hear other people barking during the time he sat on the bedding. From time to time, he would hear human voices, and doors opening and closing. He’d learned to ignore the footsteps as they passed by his cage.

“Poor bitch, doesn’t know anything but the most basic of slave commands.” Jensen was startled when he understood the conversation taking place in front of his cage. ‘I can’t let them know I understand. If my translator’s working again, that must mean that Master’s looking for me. I hope he finds me soon.’

“How are we supposed to train it to its master’s expectations before he comes to pick it up this afternoon?”

“I don’t know what to tell you Larry, but we’ve got to do what we can. I just don’t understand why he doesn’t want it fully modified yet. He’ll only have to bring it back later when he decides what he wants.”

“True. Do you want to pull it out Shane, or shall I?”

“I’ll grab it. Make sure its leash is ready. I’ll let you try and show it how to use its litter box.” He snickered at Larry’s noise of outrage, “That’s what you get for being the one to play with it yesterday. But I’ll let you put the finishing touches on it before we attempt to teach it.”

Jensen was tugged out of his cage, and had a leash clipped onto his collar, and was led away from his cage. He really hated being led around with a blindfold on. He was hoping that they’d get him to this litter box soon, even though he was dreading it, because he really needed to pee. He wasn’t looking forward to being taught how to use the damn thing, but it was better than nothing. He assumed that he’d be punished if he peed on the floor, or somewhere other than where they wanted him to. 

Using the litter box was the most humiliating thing he’d had to do in a very long time. Before he was allowed to pee, he was stripped of all the gear they had previously placed on/in him and given an enema. He was forced to stay on his hands and knees, and hold it until they shoved his rear end down and squatted before he could expel it, then pee. Afterwards, he was given a warm bath, had the kneepads and mitts replaced, his tail shoved back in along with some kind of contraption that enclosed not only his cock, but his balls as well. He tried not to panic when his translator quit working in the middle of all this.

He didn’t know how long Larry and Shane spent ‘training’ him. He was going slightly insane, there was something going on with his translator. It seemed to be turning on and off at random intervals. At this point, he would be happy if it would stay either on or off. He was trying not to react with each change, but it was hard. Trying to keep up with commands in two languages at once was hard. They’d teach it to him while he was listening to them speak English and catch on quick. They’d come back to the same command while the translator was off, and he was screwed. They’d beat his ass before teaching him again. 

Eventually he was able to pick up all of the commands, no matter how humiliating, in both English and Jadoonian, and was taken back to his cage where his face was shoved into a bowl of slave kibble, followed by a bowl of water. He was left once they had shown him where his food and water were. After he had eaten his fill, he crawled along the side of his cage until he found the dog bed, careful not to knock over the remaining food and water, and lay down to wait. He fell asleep not long after a quick prayer for his master to find him soon.

~ * ~

Crowley stood outside his newest pet’s cage, gazing fondly at it while it slept. Its former master, Prince Jared, had no clue of its true potential. It was wasted as a personal slave; it was meant to be a pet, admired by all, and used for the elite of the world’s entertainment. It was the most beautiful of his pets, too bad it was a non-breedable bitch. If it had been a true bitch, he would have made a million off the pups. It didn’t have a knot on it’s dick, so there was no way for it to be an effective stud. So a bitch it is. He just knew that his studs were going love their new bitch.

He quietly opened the door and stepped in to where it lay sleeping. He reached out and stroked it’s back. It was going to need a name. Its old name wouldn’t do, especially as others would be looking for a slave with its former name. Jenny would have been perfect for it, except for the fact that it was too close to it’s old name. It didn’t warrant a female pet name, he couldn’t imagine his pet to be called Lucy, or any manner of a girl’s name, it was just too pretty. Not to mention that its eyes were simply gorgeous. Pretty, he decided, would be it’s name, as it fit his pet the best. He would have to make sure it had a tag with its new name before they left this afternoon.

He shook his pet’s shoulder lightly to wake it up, he was eager to get it home and introduce it to his other pups. “Hello darling,” he cooed at it, waiting a moment for it to wake up, “stand Pretty.” Crowley was pleased when Pretty obediently got on its hands and knees, and tapped it’s jaw to feed it a treat. He removed the temporary collar, exchanging it for an ornate one made out of leather. 

Jensen was tired. He hadn't been able to get any restful slumber since he'd been taken. It seemed like everytime he tried to fall asleep, he was woken. At least his time it was a gentle shaking of his shoulder, and not being poked with a stick. The voice he heard sounded familiar. He thought the man holding his leash was one of the many he'd heard propositioning his master, hoping to buy, or atleast rent Jensen. One of the few who wouldn't take mo for an answer.

He was tugged through the cage's opening, and told to follow. The leash was short enough that he was crawling alongside the man holding it, instead of behind. At least it helped keep him away from away from the walls and doors. 

"Sit Pretty," the familiar voice ordered him. Jensen sat down the best he could with a tail sticking out of his ass. 

Apparently, his translator was working again. "Sir, we weren't able to train your pet to your usual standards.” Jensen could hear papers rustling in the background. "With the limitations we were given, we were only able to complete a basic grooming, and only the most basic of oral commands."

"I see."

"We can do a more in-depth training for your bitch if we are able to rectify its ability to learn visual commands, and possibly get it a translator, so that it may be able to understand when spoken to."

"I want Pretty’s first sight to be of me, it should focus on pleasing its new master fully don’t you think? I will allow it to look at others later, after it fully imprints on me. I might choose to have Pretty trained further later, once I decide which breed fits it best. I wish to take it home and introduce it to my studs. The poor things have been without a bitch for sometime now. What paperwork needs to be filled out before I take it home?” 

Jensen fought not to panic at what he had heard. He was a bitch now. His new owner had studs, plural, at home. He was going to be expected to let these studs use his ass. Dogs were going to try to fuck him, for the entertainment of the man holding his leash. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, and prayed to anyone who would listen for his master to find him fast.

“I assume it’s name is to be ‘Pretty’?” His new owner must have nodded, as the other voice picked up a phone and ordered a tag to be finished and brought into the office. “Do you wish to have it’s new tattoos placed today, or when you bring it back for the permanent modifications once you have decided it’s breed? As a reminder, you have two weeks to get the tattoos, and get it registered with the courts.”

“Thank you for the reminder,” he drawled. “When I bring it back.” His new owner ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair as he sat there listening to the conversation. “Pretty’s main tattoo will need to be changed from ‘body slave’ to ‘pet’. I need to make arrangements to have it and it’s former owner’s marks removed before I have mine placed. I think I’ll have both put on it’s ass, same as the others, so everyone knows who it belongs to.”

“Very well sir, did you want to make an appointment to complete Pretty’s modifications, tattoos, and possibly training? You can always call back and change them if it takes longer than expected to have Pretty’s old marks removed, and file for an extension.”

“That should be fine.” 

Jensen tuned out the rest of the talks between the two men. Most of it was centered on basic information about himself, most of it made up, for his ‘vet file’ and a date set late the following week for his next appointment. Someone entered into the office as they were finishing the paperwork, and some kind of tag was added to his collar. He was led out of the building and thankful for the kneepads and padded mitts when they followed a gravel path from the building over to some grass. It was going to take some getting used to the feeling of having a tag bouncing off the nape of his neck as he moved. 

He was led off into the grass, “Stand Pretty.” More slack was given to the collar. “Poor Pretty, not being able to understand what’s being said. It’s for the best really, or you’d have to be muzzled all the time. You might try to talk to my staff. It wouldn’t work of course, but it would be a shame to have to keep your tongue away from my pups.” Jensen felt his knees being shoved wider apart behind him, and a hand shoving down on his ass, as a hint to take a piss. “You’d better go now. We’ve got a long way to go before we get home, and if you piss in my car I’ll punish you.” 

He didn’t know how he was supposed to piss with the thing covering his cock. He hoped it had a hole in the end for it to drain out of. It must have as he heard the stream hitting the ground. Once he had finished, he was given a treat as a reward for a job well done, and led back to the gravel path, and over to a car. Someone lifted him into the back of the car, and maneuvered him to where they wanted him before he was told to sit.

A hand was placed over the blindfold, before being pulled away. His head was tilted up, a finger stroked over his eyelids, prompting him to open his eyes, slowly. He recognized the man in front of him. He was one of the most persistent in pestering his master to purchase him. Crowley, he thought his name was. He always had some slave trailing behind him on a leash, decked out like a dog. He mentally let out a sigh of relief, at least that meant it probably wasn’t a real dog that was going to be using his ass, and only another man.

“Hello Pretty,” Crowley cooed as he stroked his head. Jensen cocked his head at him, as if trying to understand what was being said. “I can’t wait to introduce you to your new studs. You’re such a pretty thing. It’s too bad that we’ll have to change the color of your eyes. This lovely shade of green is a dead giveaway for anyone who’s looking for you. Maybe a boring brown, hmm? We’ll have to bleach your hair too. We’ll get you all fixed up before meeting your studs.” He smiled down at the puzzled look Jensen gave him, before slipping the blindfold back over his eyes. “Lay down Pretty; we’ve got a ways to go yet.”

Jensen sighed, and lay down, trying to get comfortable with something sticking out of his ass, closing his eyes behind the blindfold. He might as well try to sleep while he could.

It seemed like it was only a few moments before he was shaken awake, then lifted out of the vehicle. He trailed behind the best that he could, trying to keep as close to Crowley as he possibly could. He was guided into a building, bumping his way down a maze of hallways before being brought to a stop.

“Ruby, meet my new pet, Pretty, needs to be cleaned up, inside and out, and have his finishing touches. Bleach his hair, and give him some brown contacts. Choose a set of gear to give him, something that looks good, try to match his coloring. I want him ready in two hours, or less. Call me when you’ve finished with him.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, Pretty’s an import who doesn’t understand our language, and only understands basic pet commands, so give him a bit of leeway.”

“That’ll be a bit more difficult, but I’ll get it done.”

Jensen wanted to cry, Ruby was talking to him throughout getting him ready, but his translator wasn’t working, again. He sat when he was told to, stood when ordered. He’d been made to stand still as his hair was bleached, and given an enema. At least the blindfold was off. Every inch of him was scrubbed, all of his nails were trimmed before a different set of mitts, and kneepads were put on. She played with his ass to get it to slick up before shoving a plug with realistic blond haired dog tail up his ass. She left the thing covering his cock and balls on. The last thing she did was to hold his eyes open as contacts were shoved in his eyes. The final touch, before she made a call, was to put a headband with dog shaped ears on his head. She shook a finger at him; he assumed she was telling him to leave it on.

Crowley wasn’t far behind smiling down at him. Apparently, he liked what he saw. He tugged on the leash, and Jensen followed him. Eventually they ended up in some kind of courtyard, where three dog-like men came running up when Crowley whistled.

~*~

Jared was pacing again several hours later, this time in his room when his cell phone rang. He closed his eyes, hoping it was Clarence with good news, and not someone telling him his little one was dead. “Hello?”

“Hello Sire.” Jared let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I was able to turn the translator on, for the most part. It seems to be flickering in and out occasionally from what I can tell.”

“Thank you Clarence. Any luck with the tracker?”

“Unfortunately not sir. I can’t even get a flicker of it. Although I have been working on an upgrade to possibly be able to adjust his translator. I will continue to work on it.”

“If there’s anything I can get for you, please let me know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen didn’t like this, at all! All three pets had tried to sniff, lick, and otherwise jump all over him the second Crowley had led him outside. Crowley just laughed, told them all to sit before he unclipped the leash attached to Jen’s collar, talking to them the entire time. He had a general idea of what he was saying, as his translator still wasn’t working, something about telling the others to go play, they’d get to meet him later. Jensen whimpered, and tried to hide behind Crowley, not wanting anything to do with the three men crawling around on the grass. 

Crowley reached out and gave each of the … pets affectionate pats, talking to each of them in turn. One by one, each of the pets came over to Jensen, sniffed his ass, and licked his face before wandering off to play in the grass. Once the three had wandered off, Jensen peeked around from behind Crowley’s legs to get a better look at the yard and the three pets playing in it. It was a fairly big outdoor area. There were a few trees and bushes sprinkled around the area, but it was mostly grass. There were quite a few dog toys scattered around the area. 

Crowley walked over and sat on a bench. Jensen quickly followed, not wanting to be near the other three, and sat down in the grass next to him. He watched as one of the pets picked up some kind of rope toy in its mouth, and taunted another one with it. The second pet growled, before lunging and grabbing the other end. He was fascinated as he watched the two play tug of war with it, wondering how the three’s personalities had become so animal-like. 

Jensen watched the two play for a bit, trying to figure out how their ears and tails seemed so real. He felt the headband sitting on top of his head, but didn’t think it moved like the ears he saw on the others. He couldn’t feel the tail sticking out of his ass move, but he saw the others’ wag. It was very confusing. The one who grabbed the rope toy first had black hair and floppy ears that perked up, kind of what he remembered a spaniel to be like. The one that was playing with him had patches of sandy colored hair mixed with strands of black, reminding him of a German shepherd. The one playing with a ball had red hair and reminded him of his friend Rory’s retriever. 

The red head had apparently become bored chasing the ball he had batted around, and had wandered back over to where Jensen sat. He barked playfully at Jensen before getting into a pouncing position. Jensen tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure out what the pet was trying to do. Jensen scrambled back when the pet made a small jump at him, his tail wagging playfully. Crowley laughed, and reached down to ruffle Jensen’s hair, telling him something that he couldn’t quite understand. He made a shooing gesture at the pet, which sent it off trying to get in the middle of the tug of war game. 

Eventually, the black haired pet tugged the rope out of the sandy haired pet’s mouth, and ran off. The sandy haired one barked, and chased after the black haired pet. Jensen started to giggle at their antics, causing the red haired … pup to cock his heat and look at Jensen curiously. Crowley smacked Jensen on his ass, and waved a finger in his face, chastising him. Right, no more human behaviors or sounds. 

The red one wandered off to the far end of the yard before lifting a leg to pee on a bush. Jensen just stared after him, thinking. Was he going to be expected to pee out here, where anyone could see him? He was thankful that his ‘junk’ wasn’t hanging out for all to see, like the other three pets. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice when his new name was called. Crowley tapped his nose lightly to get his attention, having him stand once he looked up. His leash was clipped back on before he was led over to a bush near where red had done his thing. He blushed as he squatted, trying to pee while he had the chance. He was highly embarrassed to pee outside, in front of anyone who wanted to watch. Once he was finished, Crowley led him inside and down a hallway.

When they were about halfway down the hallway, Jensen felt a stinging pain behind his right ear. “Oww! It hurts!” he yelled, without thinking, as tears ran down his face. He reached up with one of his mitt-encased hands, trying to rub the spot causing him pain. He knocked off the headband before Crowley was there gripping his face tightly and shouting at him. The pain stopped as he was drug down the hall into an office. Crowley smacked his ass hard several times, shoved the headband back on his head, a ball gag in his mouth, then ordered him to lie down at his feet.

He didn’t know how long he lay there before the other three wandered in, the sandy haired one curled up next to him, licked his face, and started to snore as he slept. He was bored and started to doze off just as Crowley stood, tugging on the leash still attached to his collar. They walked to a dining room, where Jensen saw four sets of differently colored bowls placed on the floor. The three pets calmly walked over and sat in front of what he assumed to be their bowls. 

Jensen sighed as he was led to a pink set, and had his leash hooked to a spot on the wall next to it. Crowley leaned down in front of him, shaking a finger, and chastising him once again before taking out the gag. Jensen nibbled on his bowl of kibble and lapped at the water, trying not to make a huge mess. The stuff tasted horrible, but it wasn’t as if he was being given a choice about what he could eat. 

He watched as the other three wandered over to where Crowley sat eating, whining as they sat around him. Crowley chuckled and fed each of them something off his plate. Jensen had no intention of begging Crowley for a tidbit, even if he could move more than a foot away from where he was left. He turned his nose away from the bit that Crowley tried to feed him, only his master could feed him by hand. He’d eat kibble for the rest of his life if he had to, but there was no way in hell that he was going to be hand fed by Crowley.

Once dinner was finished, Crowley led him into a living room, where he sat down on a couch to enjoy the drink one of the house slaves brought. Jensen curled up at his feet, and tried to focus on was being said on the TV programs that were on. He hoped he would be able to pick up more of the native language and be able to tell his master everything he learned. It gave him something to focus on besides what he assumed Crowley’s plans were. 

The other three pets seemed to have free roam of the house, while Jensen was stuck on a leash. They were curious about him. Two of the pets would wander in and out of the room. The black haired pup wandered into the room and lay down on one of the large dog beds that were placed around the room. Sometimes they would come up to Crowley and whine until he gave them a bit of attention. Every now and then one of them would wander over to where Jensen was laying at Crowley’s feet and sniff or lick him. When they did Jensen got a closer look at the ears that were on the pet’s heads. These were no headbands. They’d been modified somehow to have what looked like real dog’s ears. The tails wagging on their asses were somehow real too, and not plugs like his. He whimpered, thinking that this was going to be his fate soon if Crowley were to get his way. He didn’t want to permanently look like a dog.

Part of him wanted to be let off the leash and wander around, see if he could find a door that would be conveniently left open for him to wander out of. On the other hand, he was worried that if he got too far away from Crowley the other pets would try to do something to him. The red haired one had kept giving him odd looks anytime Crowley would pet him. He hated being stuck on a leash, and not being able to understand much of what was going on around him. He tried to watch the news on TV with Crowley to see if he was a missing person, but had a hard time following what was being said. From what he could pick up, he wasn’t reported as missing at all. 

Eventually Crowley tired of lounging around the living room, and decided to call it a night. All of the other pets scampered out of the room before Crowley, with Jensen trailing behind, still on a leash. He quickly made a stop outside, and encouraged Jensen to pee on a bush. When Jensen had finished, he was led back inside, and gulped as they entered what must be Crowley’s bedroom. Jensen glanced around, not liking what he saw at all. A female bed slave was kneeling next to the bed, staring at the ground, a chain running from the head of the bed to the collar around her neck. A small cage was set at the end of the bed, containing a pink dog bed. He knew where he was going to be spending the night, but why did it have to be a pink bed? He didn’t know what many of the things lying around the edge of the room were, and he didn’t want to know.

Crowley led him over to a bench in a corner, pulling him up until he lay over it. He then quickly secured Jensen’s wrists and knees to the legs, before unclipping the leash. He fixed the headband, then stroked Jensen from his head to his ass several times as he spoke. Jensen picked up a little bit of what was said; something about having the three get to know him a little better. Jensen shuddered and stated to whine, not liking where this was going. 

Crowley played with the tail plug in his ass, before pulling it out roughly. The black haired pup was called over, and started to sniff Jensen all over, before starting to lick him. Eventually he started licking Jensen’s hole, and must have really liked the taste of it. He wouldn’t leave, and had to be pulled away by Crowley when he tried to mount Jensen’s ass. Red went next. He sniffed a little, licked his cheek, then went for his ass. He had just as much enthusiasm, if not more, for Jensen’s hole as the first pet, only he managed to get the tip of his dick into Jensen’s hole before Crowley pulled him off. Sandy was the last one, but he went straight for Jensen’s hole. He dug right in with his tongue, not wanting to miss a drop. 

Jensen felt guilty. He liked the attention his hole was getting, causing the slick in his ass to flow even more. He didn’t want to enjoy it, as it wasn’t his master at his hole, but his body had other ideas. His poor cock tried to rise in it’s cage, but had absolutely no luck what so ever. His master rimmed him often as a reward, and always claimed that the taste of his hole was divine. Eventually Crowley pulled Sandy’s tongue out of his ass, leaving Jensen whimpering with a leaking hole.

The three pets were pawing at Crowley’s legs, whining and begging. He scolded them as he shook his fingers at them, sending them scurrying to their beds around the edges of the room. He stroked Jensen again, praising him for something, Jensen didn’t know what, before pushing one of his fingers into Jensen’s hole. Jensen closed his eyes, dreading what he knew was going to happen next.

Only it didn’t happen. Jensen turned his head to look over his shoulder as Crowley pulled his finger out of Jensen’s hole, and stuck it in his own mouth, sampling the slick coming out of Jensen’s ass. He released Jensen from the bench thing, holding onto his collar, led him over to the cage, locking him in for the night. In a way he was grateful, at least this way he knew the other three weren’t going to be trying to get into his ass all night. 

Jensen closed his eyes as he lay down, trying to ignore the sounds the woman was making. He told himself over and over how his master was coming to rescue him, focusing on the thought and not the noises around him. He fell asleep to that thought running through his mind over and over again. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep before he woke up screaming, trying to get at the pain behind his right ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared never wanted to let his little one go again. He’d gotten the vile pet gear off of Jensen, before pulling his own shirt off and dressing his naked little one in it. His little one was currently curled up asleep in his lap as they were being escorted by the retrieval team to the nearest slave center. He hated the fact that once they arrived at the center he was going to have to let him go until it was settled as to who actually owned Jensen.

Jared was fuming. How dare Crowley claim his little one was a newly, legally, acquired pet! When Jared had showed up with George, and a specialized retrieval team, including law enforcement, Crowley had claimed that Jared had gotten bored with Jensen and had practically given him away. He’d even handed over a document that was purported to be a bill of sale with Jared’s signature on it. It had to be a well-crafted fake.

The only reason that Jared was even allowed near his little one was the fact that George had quietly filed a report claiming the loss of Jared’s personal slave, when Skylar had been taken to the hospital, and Jared had been panicking in his office with Sebastian. George had also had the sense not to touch anything from the crime scene until the local law officials had processed everything. Statements had been made by all of the free staff, and various others, about the extent of Jared’s devotion to his personal slave, and the number of times he had turned away any and all requests for the sale/rent/use of Jensen. Sam had gone so far as to tell the investigator that they’d better get Jensen back, quickly, or they’d have her to deal with. Unsurprisingly, the investigators truly believed that she’d follow through on her promise.

Jared hadn’t known about any of this, until much later in the investigation. They’d left talking to him for last. He’d really had no clue what George had done, but he was grateful for it now. He’d have to find a way to reward the man. 

Clarence was another he was going to have to find a way to reward. It had taken the man almost a week to do it, but he had found a way to track Jensen using his translator. He’d cautioned the prince that it would probably cause Jensen some pain, how much he wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t be able to turn it on for long periods of time, 30 seconds was the longest that Clarence recommended. 

Jensen would lose the ability to use the translator, and it would need to be replaced when he was back with Jared. The first time it was turned on, they were able to find out the general area where Jensen was being kept. He couldn’t believe how far away they’d taken him. They must have driven the distance, because Jensen’s DNA never showed up in any transport log on Jadoon. It was atleast a three-day drive without stopping overnight.

Once Jared informed the authorities of the general location of where he believed Jensen was being kept, and how he had discovered the location, a handpicked force was put together, along with the coordination of local law officials. Once they were able to teleport to the area, Clarence would be able to work his magic again and pinpoint exactly where Jensen was. The only problem was, he’d have to turn on the tracker for a longer period of time, and hope it wouldn’t cause Jensen too much pain.

Jared sighed as they arrived at the center, he was going to have to let go of his little one. He leaned down and kissed Jensen’s forehead, before gently shaking him awake. “Ssshhh Little One, you’re ok, I’ve got you.” 

He must still be dreaming, Jensen decided, he could hear his master’s voice, but the last thing he remembered he was naked, in pain, and stuck in a small cage. Jensen whimpered before opening his eyes. “Master!” he all but shouted, reaching out to hug his master. He smiled up at his master, and wanted to hold on and never let him go. He was enjoying the view, as his master wasn’t wearing a shirt. He glanced down at himself, and was glad to see that he was wearing what looked to be his master’s shirt, and not naked.

He sighed as he realized his translator still wasn’t working. His master was talking to him, but he didn’t understand much. He reached up and tapped behind his right ear, the signal he was supposed to use to remind his mater that it was turned off. Jared shook his head, with a frown, causing Jensen to sigh once again. No translator, great. He held on tighter as his master lifted him off his lap to set him on the seat next to him. Jared opened the car door, and stepped out, beckoning Jensen to follow. He carefully stepped out, and was picked up by George. Jensen looked up at him and smiled, he wanted to thank him, but figured that he’d better wait until they were back home and his translator was working again. 

He turned his head to see where they were going, and wanted to whimper. It was an official building; it looked like the slave center he’d been taken to when he was first enslaved. He had hoped that they were going home. He didn’t want to go to a slave center. He looked over to where his master was walking into the building, and wanted to beg him to go home.

Once they entered the building, Jensen was set down, and followed Jared into a room, and knelt by his side once his master had sat. George quietly stood off to the side, keeping an eye on them.

Jared reached down and ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Jensen leaned his head down onto Jared’s thigh. He squeaked, and started to panic as the door opened, and Crowley walked in, the sandy haired pup trailing behind him. He grabbed onto his master’s leg, not wanting to let go. He didn’t want to go back with Crowley; he didn’t want to be a pet.

~*~

Jared tried to calm Jensen down. "I know little one. It's going to be all right. You aren't going back with him."

"I wouldn't count on that your highness. I've got a bill of sale right here that says he belongs to me." Crowley smirked, holding up a folder containing paperwork.

"I would never sell Jensen." He glared at Crowley's smug look. "He will always be mine."

Crowley didn't get a chance to respond, as a group of enter officials stepped into the room. "Your Highness, Mr. Crowley, if we may proceed?” One of the women began, waiting long enough for both men to nod their understanding as she walked around the desk and sat down. "I am Advocate Melinda Perkins, and I will be handling the case involving slave Ackles." She looked at Jared, before motioning to Jensen. "Is this the slave? Olsen, Wilson would you escort slave Ackles to medical? Thank you."

"Advocate Perkins, would it be possible for George to accompany Jensen? His translator has been damaged and he won't understand what he's being told to do, let alone what's happening." When Advocate Perkins frowned in thought, he continued before she could deny him without listening to his reasoning. "The last week has to have been confusing for him, and I don't wish him to be more frightened than he needs to be. George is a familiar face to him; he will be more calm and cooperative with him present."

The advocate thought for a moment before agreeing with him. "He will need to be on a leash as well. Is there a medical reason he isn't wearing a collar?"

Jared smiled at her, ignoring Crowley's snide remark about coddling pets. "Thank you advocate. I refuse to have him wear Crowley's collar. In my haste to rescue him I left his other collar at home." He looked over to the two other center staff members. "If you can provide me with a temporary collar I will be more than happy to place it on him."

The advocate nodded to one of the men who quickly left the room to obtain a temporary leash and collar. He quickly returned, handing the leash and collar over. Jared thanked him, before pulling Jensen's head up showing him the temporary collar. 

Jensen held still as Jared buckled the collar around his neck. "Such a good boy for me," Jared carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair. He motioned George forward, "Stay with him please, George. Keep him safe."

"Of course, your highness."

"Little One, I need you to go with these men. George will be with you." Jared smiled at him before clipping the leash onto the ring on the front of the collar. He kissed Jensen’s forehead, "Up Little One." 

Jensen stood up, giving Jared a confused look when he didn't stand as well. He whimpered when his leash was handed to one of the center's staff. Jared caressed his face one last time before he was led away. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, and focused back on the patiently waiting advocate. "Thank you, again, for allowing George to accompany him."

"My pleasure, your highness. If we may proceed? Gentlemen your ownership papers please.” She held out a hand to each of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen stared at the feet of the man leading him away from his master, his brows furrowed in thought. He had picked up on bits of what had been said, but it was hard. From what he could pick up there was a question about who owned him, and he wasn’t allowed to be there while it was decided. All he had wanted to do was to cling onto his master and never let him go. Seeing Crowley and the sandy haired pup walk in had scared him more than he wanted to admit. The pup had tried to scoot closer to him, whining the whole time. Jensen had wanted to crawl into his master’s lap and hide from Crowley and his pet. He knew that his master would protect him.

He glanced to his right, making sure George was still with him. If he couldn’t be with his master, he was glad to have him around. He felt safer with him there, confident that he would be going home with his master, and not Crowley. He just didn’t know what was going on now. He wished his master would turn his translator back on, then he’d at least have a clue as to what was happening.

He was led to what was obviously a doctor’s office. He took a quick look around the bare room, not liking much of what he saw. The most obvious sign that that this room was set up for a slave was how the exam table had restraints connected at various points. Once they stopped in the room, Jensen quickly knelt, keeping his eyes trained on the floor, waiting to find out what was going to happen. His leash was attached to a hook on the wall, the two escorts leaving Jensen in the room alone with George. 

They were left to wait for only a couple of minutes before a doctor entered the room, and started talking to George. They were talking entirely too fast, and using words he had no clue of knowing, for Jensen to have any hope of following the conversation. Eventually, the doctor walked over to Jensen, and unclipped the leash, giving Jensen basic commands that he understood, he had Jensen stand, and strip out of the shirt. When Jensen hesitated for a second, trying to decide if he was able to do as he was told, or if he was going to be breaking any of his master’s rules, George stood in front of him, letting him know that it was ok to do as he was told. He did this at various points during the exam, making sure to get his attention, and acting as a translator of sorts.

It was embarrassing. He was given a basic exam where he was weighed, poked and prodded, and blood taken. They poked at the sore spot behind his ear where he knew his translator was. He tried not to flinch, but it hurt. He couldn’t quite catch what the doctor was talking to George about, but he assumed it had something to do with the translator, and why his master wasn’t turning it back on. The doctor used some kind of swab dipped in a liquid to clean the sore area, before applying a bandage. Then came the extremely uncomfortable part of the exam. He was made to bend over the table so that his hole could be checked, followed by having his dick fondled. George was there the whole time, making sure that everything was on the up and up, guiding him to do what the doctor wanted him to do. Without George there, he was sure he would have been restrained to the bed for fighting against what the doctor wanted to do.

~*~

“As you can see, Advocate, I have a bill of sale for a slave from the House of Padalecki, to have been delivered two days ago.” Crowley handed over the folder he had brandished at Jared earlier, “Slave Ackles had been delivered to my residence the day before I was expecting it.” 

The advocate took a couple of moments to look through the folder she had been presented. “Everything seems to be in order. Your Highness,” she turned the paperwork so it was facing Jared, “is this your signature and seal?”

Jared slid the folder over to get a better look. He wanted to start cussing and throwing things. It was his signature on the form. He closed his eyes, trying to remember when he would have signed something like this. He looked closer at the form, reading it, and started to smirk. “Yes Advocate, this is my signature,” he paused as Crowley smirked, “but, if you look closely, it’s for a general house slave and not my personal bed slave.” He shoved the folder back to the advocate. “My mark is clearly visable on his cheek, and his status as a bed slave is clearly marked on his chest. There can be no mistake that Jensen is mine.”

Advocate Perkins picked up the folder once again, reading through the paperwork once again. “It does specify a house slave, and not a body slave. And I cannot see any reference to a slave marked with His Highnesses personal mark.” She looked up at Crowley, expecting an answer.

Crowley sputtered, “I never noticed any personal marks on the slave. It’s face was bandaged when it was given to me. I had assumed that His Majesty had grown bored with his toy, and had it removed before being turned over.”

Advocate Perkins raised an eyebrow at Crowley’s remarks, before turning to Jared. “Your Highness, do you have proof of ownership for slave Ackles?”

Jared smiled, “Yes Advocate.” He handed over a copy of the information he received when he had purchased Jensen. “I brought a copy of my sales paperwork, his original skills assessment, and our local center’s records, including photographs of his marks.”

The advocate took her time looking through the paperwork and photos Jared had provided. “Mr. Crowley,” Advocate Perkins narrowed her eyes as she stared intently at him, “from what I can see in this file, there would be no way that you would be able to mistake slave Ackles for a house slave. His brands are clear, visible and registered. Assuming you told the truth, and slave Ackles was legally sold to you, I have to know why you didn’t immediately bring him into the center to have him rebranded, and his file updated to reflect your ownership within 24 hours of being in your possession, as is the law on private sales.”

Crowley stuttered as he desperately thought of an excuse, “I was … waiting on making an appointment, until I had determined what role it was going to have. The 24-hour registration law had slipped my mind entirely. While I was plenty surprised that His Highness,” he motioned to Jared, “had parted with his slave, I already have a female bed slave, and don’t need another. I didn’t want to have it branded as a house slave, only to have to have to bring it back in at a later date. I didn’t want to cause it any unnecessary pain with multiple changes in it’s branding.”

“Noble thought, trying to spare the slave pain. Even if that were the case, you should have brought him in immediately to have him registered in your name, his former master’s mark removed, and yours placed. That is the standard practice, and you could have been fined for not having him marked with a current owner’s brand. This is a legal requirement upon receipt of any slave privately purchased, and is also specified in every contract.” She turned to look at Jared, “Sire, do you have any proof that your slave was taken against your will, and that this is not a simple case of seller’s remorse?”

Jared pulled out the second folder that George had handed him. “Of course Advocate.” He handed over the file as he explained the contents. “The head of my personal security, George, discovered the location where we believe Jensen had been taken.” He pointed out the official investigation photos of the scene. “As you can see, all of Jensen’s clothes and restraints were left in a pile at the feet of his trainer. Skylar had been beaten nearly to death, and is currently in a coma, there is little hope at this point that he will recover and be able to shed light on what happened. George immediately reported the theft of Jensen to the local police office. I haven’t been given much information regarding the current investigation, but what little I have is in the file, along with the contact information of the officers in charge of the investigation.”

“All of your paperwork seems to be in order, Your Highness. Mr. Crowley have you anything to say?”

“How can I be sure that this isn’t some form of plot against me?” Crowley cried in outrage. “I may have been a bit … persistent … about purchasing the slave in the past, but to go this far! Faking the theft of your pet to get back at me…”

“Enough Mr. Crowley! I seriously doubt a member of the royal family would stage something like this. Obviously, this slave has sentimental value to Prince Jared.” She glared at Crowley. “I need to look into a few things before making a decision. Both of you are to remain in this room until a decision has been made. The slave in question will be kept in a holding cell once he has been cleared medically.” She held up a hand to forestall Jared’s interruption, “Yes, Your Highness, George may stay near him for the time being.” She stood, and walked around the side of her desk, “I will send someone in with refreshments.”

The two center employees that had escorted Jensen to the medical offices returned to stand at the back of the room. Jared assumed they were there to keep the two of them from physically harming each other. A third employee brought in bottles of water, and snack foods. He decided to not say anything to Crowley, assuming the man was going to try to cause him to react violently, possibly hampering his chances of keeping his little one.

It didn’t take long for Crowley started to make snide comments about his little one. Many of the comments that he made referred to Crowley’s pets, especially the one lying at his feet, just how much they loved tasting Jensen’s ass, and how much they were looking forward to mounting his ass the second he was returned to his custody. He tried to ignore all of the comments, it was hard though. He was just a hair’s breath away from standing up and knocking the shit out of the man, or at least chucking a water bottle at his head, when Advocate Perkins returned.

“Mr. Crowley, anything to add before I make my decision? No, Your Highness? Very well. With all of the information provided, I can only assume that slave Ackles was taken against His Majesty’s will. The preliminary reports are showing slight traces of narcotics in his blood work, and marks to show he has been injected with something, that help support this claim. It cannot be determined, at this point in time, if Mr. Crowley is the person responsible for the planning and implementation of the plot to relieve His Majesty of his personal bed slave. Therefore, I am returning Slave Ackles to his custody.” Jared let out the breath he was holding. “However,” the Advocate continued, raising a hand to stop Crowley from interrupting, “Slave Ackles is known to both men present as belonging to His Royal Highness, who had repeatedly refused the prior offers presented for his purchase. It is obvious to me that Mr. Crowley receiving Slave Ackles should have caused Mr. Crowley to double check the slave that he received against the bill of sale to verify the validity of the shipment. I find Mr. Crowley guilty of receiving stolen property, and not returning the slave in question to it’s rightful owner, or at the very least turning him into the Slave Center, until such time as his ownership could have been determined. Mr. Crowley will therefore forfeit any reimbursement or replacement costs for his loss, the contract with House Padalecki is null and void, and pay a fine of $2500 for failure to register a privately purchased slave within 24 hours.”

Jared let go of the breath he’d been holding since the advocate had started with her verdict. Granted, he wished it had also ended with Crowley being arrested for theft, but on the bright side, his little one was going home with him. No one was going to be able to move Jensen from his side. When … ok if … he allowed Jensen to go to training without being at his side, George was going to be going with him. He wasn’t going to be taking any more chances with someone taking him. 

Jared focused back on the advocate as she began speaking again. “My decision is final, with the exception of the following: If it can be proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr. Crowley was indeed involved with the apprehension of Slave Ackles, then you may prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law. If, however, he is found innocent then the matter ends here.”

Crowley sputtered, “I had nothing to do with His Highness losing his pet! I may want his pet, but I would never go so far as to steal a slave, from anyone.”

Jared held onto his temper by the skin of his teeth. How he wanted to rip into the man, for even dreaming that he could touch his precious little one. He took a deep breath, pushing aside the violent thoughts running through his mind; focusing on the advocate, he asked the question he desperately wanted the answer to. “Thank you Advocate Perkins for the chance to prosecute if evidence can be found. When will Jensen be returned to me?”

“I will release him when he has been cleared by the medical staff. It shouldn’t be too much longer; I believe they are just waiting on the initial results of the tests they performed.”

“Thank you Advocate.”

~*~

Jensen was thankful when he was allowed to put his master’s shirt back on. The leash was reattached, and he was led away once again. He was hoping that he was being taken back to his master, but wasn’t going to be holding his breath for any length of time. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, occasionally looking to where he could see George still with him. This time he was taken to an empty cell. George nudged him to enter, giving him the command to sit down. Jensen sighed, he hated waiting. He looked through the bars as he sat, seeing George standing guard outside his cell.

After some time, a bowl of slave kibble and bottle of water was brought to him. He was hungry, so he ate it. He was hoping that this would be the last time he had to eat it. He knew it contained all the nutrients a body needed to stay healthy. He just didn’t like the taste of it. He missed Sam’s cooking, hell he missed cooking with Sam. 

Jensen was lying on the floor dozing when his door to his cell was opened. He looked around and started to panic, he couldn’t see George anywhere. He was ordered to stand after a leash was clipped to his collar. Thoughts started to spiral through his mind. If George wasn’t here with him, he was probably going back to Crowley. He was going to be turned into a dog. He was going to be a dog for the rest of his life. He was never going to be able to talk to his family, or speak another word. He wanted to run, maybe he could get away this time. He thought he might have a better chance for escape this time. If he managed to get out, he could find someone to help him get back to his master. Those men/dogs were never going to leave his ass alone. There was no way the woman holding his leash was going to fall for him fainting, and leave him alone, like the one back when he’d first been made a slave.

He closed his eyes as he was led back into the room where he’d last seen his master. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, not wanting to see Crowley’s knowing smirk. He closed his eyes, and hung his head as they came to a stop, and his leash was handed over. Tears started to fall from his eyes as a hand lifted his chin up and wiped away his tears. His eyes flew open when he recognized the voice of his master. “Thank God!” he whispered, reaching up to repeatedly tap the sore spot behind his right ear. “Please Master, turn it on.” 

Jared frowned as he stroked his head. If Jensen understood what his master just told him, the reason behind his ear hurting was because his translator was broken. Jensen sighed, closed his eyes again, and laid his head down on his master’s thigh. Life was going to be fun until he could learn enough of the language to follow everyday conversations. 

George rushed into the room, frantic. Jensen tried to follow the conversation, but George was talking a little too fast for him to get the gist of the conversation, but he thought it was something to do with how he woke up in the cell without George standing outside. Jared tapped his nose to get his attention. “Stand, little one.” Jensen was glad that they had taken the time to practice some of the basic commands in Jadoonian. He looked up at George and smiled, he wanted to thank the man for staying with him earlier, but that would have to wait until he figured out more of the language.

He followed his master out of the room and to the exit of the building, where George once again picked him up and carried him to the car. Jensen happily followed his master in the car, even happier when he was pulled onto his master’s lap instead of kneeling between his knees. He snuggled into his master’s chest and closed his eyes, he never wanted to let go again. 

Jensen sighed; he was back in the medical offices at their local slave center. He had hoped they were all done doctors for now. He’d basically had a checkup just a few hours ago at the other center, so him being here probably had nothing to do with a checkup. He was sure they would have given his master the results of all of the poking and prodding that they had put him through. Maybe they were here to get his translator looked at. It hadn’t been working correctly since he’d been shocked unconscious. At least this time he’d been allowed to keep his master’s shirt on.

He wondered where his master had gone, he’d been ordered to stay in bed before his master left. He really hadn’t liked letting go of him when they had him crawl in to this stupid bed. At least he wasn’t alone and restrained to it this time. George was sitting in a chair by the door, keeping an eye on him.

An orderly walked into the room, stopping to talk to George before they both approached the bed. George pulled up a chair next to Jensen’s head, reached out, and held Jensen’s head so that his left ear was down in the pillow. Jensen closed his eyes as the orderly took off the bandage, and poked around his sore spot before turning and talking to George. The orderly walked out of the room, George patted his head, praising him for lying still as the orderly was poking him. 

George stayed where he was sat, waiting. Jensen assumed that the orderly would be back, and if things went the same way as when he had the translator installed, the guy would be back to shave the area behind his ear, and give him a shot to knock his ass out. About ten minutes later, the guy was back, and shaved behind his ear, but didn’t give him any shots. He wondered why that was. If they were getting him ready for surgery, he sure as hell hoped he was being given anesthesia, and not having to go through this cold turkey. Maybe they were waiting for his master to return.

His master walked in, followed by Clarence. George stood up and resumed his place by the door. His master held his head gently on the pillow so Clarence could poke and prod the area by his ear, using various instruments. Jensen stared at his master’s face, hoping that they’d figure out what was wrong, and be able to fix it. Soon the orderly returned, and gave Jensen the shot he had expected earlier. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was his master leaning down to kiss his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared was thankful that the surgery went well, and Jensen had a new tracker and an upgraded translator installed. The new translator had a back up tracker that could be turned on, hopefully without causing his little one any pain, if Jensen ever needed to be traced. It was also undetectable if it wasn’t turned on, unlike the standard tracker. Not that his little one would be out of his sight anytime soon, and the few times he might have to be, Jensen would either be in their rooms, or George would be near.

He stroked Jensen’s head. He hoped his little one would wake up soon. He couldn’t wait to hear his voice, although he wasn’t looking forward to taking him to the police for questioning. He had already agreed not to discuss what happened with his little one about when he was taken, until after he’d been interviewed, or one of the investigators could be present. The investigators had already informed him that although they were going to talk to Jensen, that because he was a slave, they would more than likely be unable to use any information gained from the interview and he would never be permitted to testify. 

Skylar was still unconscious, and had a guard posted outside his room for now. Jared prayed to Misha on a daily basis for Skylar to wake up and tell them what happened. They needed to hear his side of what happened, and to testify. The guard was only posted to keep anyone from trying to finish the job of killing the man, and would only be there until the investigation in to Jensen’s abduction was completed.

Jared smiled as his little one started to stir. He carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair, trying to encourage him to open his eyes. “Come on little one, open your eyes for me.” 

Jensen felt fingers running through his hair, and heard his master’s voice as he started to wake. His eyes shot open as he realized that he could easily understand what was being said. “Master! It’s fixed.” He started to shift around, and sit up.

Jared held on to Jensen’s shoulder to keep him lying down. “You need to stay still until the doctor’s come in and checked on you.” Jared smiled at him. “Of course little one, there’s no way I’d let you go without the ability to understand what was going on. I like our conversations, and look forward to them, although I think you need to learn our language in a more structured way than what we’ve been doing. I don’t want you to ever be in a position where you don’t understand what’s going on around you ever again.” He stroked Jensen’s head, “I want to know what happened,” he put a finger on Jen’s lips to silence him when he started to interrupt, “but that will have to wait until after your appointment with the investigators.”

“When do I have to talk to them?”

“In the morning little one. Once you’ve been cleared to leave, we’ll be heading home. I’ll get that temporary collar off you, and replace it with your other collar. I don’t like this one; it doesn’t show that you’re mine. Your gold collar and cuffs are being held as part of the investigation; I’m not sure when you’ll get them back.”

Jensen smiled at the possessive tone his master used. His master wasn’t the only one who wanted this collar off. He had grown quite fond of the gold collar with his master’s crest and name on it. He hated the collar, and everything else, Crowley had marked him with. Wearing Crowley’s collar had started to plant a tiny seed of doubt. Not that he had been willingly sold, but that his master would have grown bored with him, or worse not missed him, and was thinking about letting him stay gone. In his mind, he knew that there was no way that his master would ever have sold him, let alone to someone like Crowley. 

Clarence came into the room about a half hour after Jensen woke up. He spent the next half hour or so explaining the new features, and testing out the tracking portion of it. When Clarence turned on the back-up tracker, it gave Jensen a brief shock, but no lingering pain. Once he finished checking out the translator, Clarence inserted a new standard tracking chip in the back of Jensen’s neck. Crowley’s men had removed the one that had been there before. 

The doctor eventually came to check on Jensen a couple hours later, and after making sure Jared knew that Jensen needed to stay resting as much as possible in the next 24 hours, and a prescription for pain meds, they were free to go. A wheelchair was brought, at Jared’s request; George pushed him all the way to the waiting car.

~*~

The first thing Jared did when they reached their rooms, was to strip Jensen of his shirt and temporary collar, and send him into the bathroom to wait for him. Before they took a shower, Jared made sure to bandage the stitches behind Jensen’s ear; he didn’t want his little one getting an infection over a forgotten bandage. Jensen wasn’t thrilled when Jared gave him an enema before they got in the shower, but knew he would love his reward later. Jared took his time, making sure his little one was clean of any trace of Crowley or his pets. He didn’t want traces of anyone else anywhere on his little one. 

Dinner was waiting for them when they finally got out of the bathroom. Jared wrapped a robe around himself, deciding not to put on any sleep pants, as he’d just be taking them off soon. His little one was naked, with the exception of his silver collar and restraint set. Jensen swore that the dinner that Sam made for them was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life. She had made them a salad to go along with the bacon cheeseburger and fries. Then again, almost anything was better than eating the bland slave kibble. Jared made sure to feed him a pain pill once they were done eating.

Jensen was tired. It had been an emotionally tiring few days. Following his master into their bedroom, he waited patiently next to the bed for Jared to get ready for bed. He licked his lips at the sight of his master walking back to the bed, naked and half erect, after hanging his robe on the hook in his closet. He’d missed his master’s attention. It was one thing to be fed from his master’s hand, but he missed his master’s more intimate touches.

Jared yanked back the covers, “I need you little one, missed you so much. Hands and knees.”

Jensen scrambled on to the bed, and into position. Jared climbed up behind him, stroking his little one’s ass. “Such a good boy for me,” he praised before running a finger around Jensen’s hole.

Jensen shivered, and felt his ass start to get slick at his master’s touch. It never took much for his master to turn him on, and his ass to start leaking. When his master’s tongue started to lick around his hole, it started to gush. He started to moan when his tongue started to lick into his hole, and open him up for something much bigger. He absolutely loved it when his master took his time as he rimmed his hole. He didn’t know how long he moaned and writhed before his master added his fingers into the mix, prepping him to take his knot. 

“So tight little one,” Jared mumbled, pulling away from Jen’s hole. “Mine!” He brought his cock to rub along his little one’s hole. He slowly thrust into Jen’s hole slowly; he knew he wasn’t going to last long. It had been too long since he’d had his dick in his little one’s hole, granted it had only been a week and a half, but this had been the longest he’d gone without sex since he’d gotten his little one. He paused for only a moment to let his little one adjust to having his cock deep in his hole, before he began thrusting rapidly. “Mine! My little one!” he repeated over and over, pushing Jensen’s chest into the mattress. He made sure to reach around and stroke Jen’s cock and hit his sweet spot as he felt his knot start to swell, grinding it into Jensen’s ass. 

“Please!” Jensen started to beg, “Please, I need to come. Master please!”

“Now little one!” Jared ordered as his own cock started to spurt as his knot tied them together. He turned them onto their sides, and nuzzled into the back of Jensen’s neck. “Never again little one. You can’t ever leave me like that. I need you with me,” he mumbled before kissing his neck.

“Never wanted to leave you master,” Jensen whispered, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Jared cleaned them both up once his knot had gone down, slipping a plug into Jensen’s hole to keep it from leaking his come out onto the bed. He had settled back into the bed, and started to drift off, when his phone rang. He was muttering profanities as he answered it. “This had better be important!”

“I have information for you sire. May I come up to discuss it with you?” came George’s voice through the phone.

“Of course George.”

Jared left Jensen sleeping in their bed when George knocked on their door. His poor little one was exhausted, between being rescued, a new translator, pain pill and getting his ‘reward’, Jensen was probably out for the night.

“Sire, I’ve found something new on Skylar.” He handed over a thick file, “When we originally investigated him, everything checked out. His family was doing fine, as were his finances. In the last few months, however, half of his family was in a car accident, killing his parents after a week in intensive care, and a sister is still in critical condition. The doctors aren’t sure she’s going to make it.”

“How does this affect Jensen?” Jared asked, as he started to flip through the papers.

“The insurance money from his parent’s deaths barely covered their hospital stay and funerals. He’s been behind in his payments for his sister’s care; apparently, they were going to pull the plug if he couldn’t pay up. Suddenly about two weeks ago all of her care has been paid in full, and a large sum of money has been deposited into his personal bank account.”

Jared ran a hand through his hair, handing the file back to George. “Someone, probably Crowley, paid for Skylar’s part in Jensen’s abduction. Is there any way to prove that Crowley was behind his actions?”

“Unfortunately, not at this time. I’m still trying to trace who paid for his sister’s care, and who deposited the cash into his account.”

Jared sighed in frustration, “Thanks George. Can you make a copy of all this for me to bring to the police station tomorrow? Keep me informed of anything else you might find.”

“Of course Sire, I’ll have the copies ready for you before we leave.”

He sat on the sofa in his living room, thinking after George left for the night. Finally, he decided that there really wasn’t much he could do tonight and crawled in bed with his little one. He pulled Jensen into his arms, closing his eyes; the last thought running through his mind was that it was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

~*~

Jensen knelt nervously next to the wall that he had been cuffed to, and tried not to fidget. He really didn’t understand what was going on, even though he could understand every word that was spoken. His master had told him that the detectives only wanted to ask him a few questions about what had happened. He had assumed that his master would have been in the room with him, but understood when detective Turner had explained that they wanted his answers, and not answers biased by, or influenced by Jared’s presence. Detective Turner had led Jensen away to a small cement room where he was made to kneel next to a table and comfortable looking chair. That had been at least a half hour ago. His knees were beginning to hurt. It’d been a long time since he’d been made to kneel on hard cement, without any kind of cushioning, for any length of time. Even Crowley hadn’t made him kneel on cement.

“Slave Ackles, you are being interrogated in relation to your alleged kidnapping by Mr. Crowley. Should it be found that you have lied, at any point during these proceedings, the punishment for such an act could result in your death, and your master, Lord Padalecki, being heavily fined. Do you understand what you have been told?”

“Yes sir, the penalty for me lying to you could lead to my death, and Master being fined.”

Detective Turner glared at Jensen, “Slave, watch the attitude. I will not hesitate to punish you! An insolent slave gets whipped around here!” The detective pulled a nasty looking whip attached to his belt and set it on the table where Jensen could see it.

Jensen wrinkled his brows in confusion; he’d only thought to answer the detective’s question. He didn’t think he had an attitude. “Yes sir.”

“Explain to me, in detail, everything that led up to you being in Mr. Crowley’s possession.”

Jensen spent the net forty-five minutes explaining everything from the time his master left him in their rooms that morning, to when he was taken out of the crate by his master. The detective wasn’t happy with Jensen’s response, and made him go through it again, this time stopping him every so often to have Jensen explain something in more detail, or to confirm something.

“Slave Ackles,” the detective began, “I don’t believe you’ve told me everything you know, and I’m betting that at least half of what you’ve said isn’t quite the truth.” He paused to look down at an open a file he had placed on the table when he came in, “According to your records, since the time you were sentenced as a slave you have shown a distinct lack of respect for anyone in authority, causing problems during your auction, and attempting to escape from your new owner immediately after being purchased.” He glared at Jensen, “Do you deny any of this?”

“No sir, but-“ Jensen tried to explain before he was cut off. He was starting to believe that the good detective was a man who had a slight dislike for slaves in general, and him in particular.

“Based off your record, I’d say you were done being a pampered royal fuck toy, and thought you’d try being a pampered pet. Just goes to show how slaves don’t have two brain cells to rub together. Collaborating with Mr. Crowley to get away from His Royal Highness’s bed, and into Crowley’s. What I don’t understand is how you thought being Crowley’s pet was better than being a pampered royal fuck toy?”

Jensen’s mouth fell open as he stared, shocked at what Detective Turner was saying. “I would never-” he tried to defend himself, but was interrupted. 

“I don’t want to hear any more of your lies. Everyone knows that slaves lie at the drop of a hat, all to avoid being punished for their actions. Slaves should never be seen nor heard. Now that I’ve heard your pathetic excuse for running from His Highness, I need to arrange a suitable punishment for all of the lies you’ve told.” 

Detective Turner started to gather up the file he had tossed in a fit of rage when the door was shoved open. Jensen was almost more grateful to see his master walk into the room than after he had been rescued from Crowley. 

“Jensen has been in this room for over two hours. I was told Jensen was here to give his statement about what happened, and not here to be treated as if he was guilty. Why has it taken so long to get his statement? What has Jensen done to deserve to be treated in this manner?” He gestured to where his little one was still tethered, kneeling next to the wall. 

“In its file it was noted that it had attempted to escape after being purchased, along with being insubordinate. I’m convinced it lied about its involvement with Crowley. It needs to be punished for lying.”

“What makes you think that Jensen lied? He had no reason to lie. If he has lied about anything then he will be punished. I just wish to know what, specifically, he needs to e punished for.”

“All slaves lie. It’s in their very nature.” Detective Turner stated, as if Jared should already know this.

“That still doesn’t explain why you think he lied and needs punishment. What exactly did he lie about?” Jared walked over to where his little one was, and released his leash from where it was hanging. He gently stroked Jensen’s head, trying to give him a bit of comfort. He wanted to pull his little one to his feet, to get him off the concrete, but this was not the time for it. He’d make sure his little one was pampered when they got back home.

“His timeline is off, according to him he’s only been gone for a few days, not a week and a half.”

“Is this the only thing you believe him to be lying about?”

“Yes, it shows he’s hiding his involvement in conspiring with Crowley.”

“Have you looked at the medical results from the (BLAH) slave center? It shows that there were still traces of drugs in his system from when he was taken. He was driven from here to Crowley’s place; they didn’t use a transporter in order to hide where he was being taken.”

“No sire, I don’t have that in my files. But that still doesn’t account for his other records, which shows his disrespect for authority and tendency to run.”

“True, Jensen did have problems when he was first made a slave. Many do, it’s not uncommon for someone to panic because of the unknown. Do you know the circumstances behind Jensen’s becoming mine?” Jared waited for the detective to deny any knowledge, and to temporarily turn off Jensen’s translator before pressing on. He made sure to keep stroking Jensen’s head while he talked, “He’s from Earth, where slavery is no longer used. He made a mistake when he was on a tour of the royal museum, a mistake that should have been prevented. He was taken from his parents, not allowed to talk to them and told he was to become a slave. He was a 14-year-old boy from another planet trying to deal with customs that are totally opposite to his own. He was scared, and panicked, and tried to get to his parents where he thought he would be safe. He was punished for his mistake by me. He was then brutally beaten by a man who lost the bid. The only time he has remotely felt safe has been by my side. Did his file tell you all of this?”

Detective Turner shook his head. “I didn’t think so. He has been the most well behaved, and truthful slave I’ve known. He follows every order given to him cheerfully, and without fail. He has never lied in the time that I have owned him. Does this sound someone who would want to get away from me, just to be Crowley’s newest pet?”

“No.” 

Jared tossed the copy of the file that George had given him onto the table, “If you care to take a look at that, you’ll find that Skylar was probably paid off to Jensen off of palace grounds. I haven’t found a direct connection yet, but my personal team of investigators is also looking into it. I’ll make sure you have a copy of everything we might find.”

Detective Turner stared at Jared, his mouth hanging open. He didn’t know how to respond to what Prince Padalecki had just informed him of. No one in his department had thought to look too closely into the trainer, assuming he was a victim, and not a participant in the crime. He closed his mouth, and pulled the file close to him.

“Do you have any reason to keep him here?” The detective shook his head as he skimmed through the file, “Then I shall be taking him with me.” He turned Jensen’s translator back on. “Say goodbye little one, we’re leaving.”

“Goodbye Detective Turner.” Jensen mumbled before following Jared out the door.

~*~

“Sire,” George met them as they exited the police station, three hours after their arrival, “The hospital called a few minutes ago. He’s waking up.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jared had called Detective Turner from the car as they were on their way to the hospital to see Skylar. Now the two were arguing, rather loudly, right outside his door about who had the right to talk to him first. “Jensen is mine, he was taken from me. I have every right to find out happened that morning!”

“I understand Your Highness, and I’m not arguing against your being able to talk to Mr. Pearson. It’s going against procedure for you to be allowed to be anywhere near a suspect, but I’m allowing it. I’m just asking that you wait until after I’ve had a chance to find out what he knows.”

Jensen had been sitting at his master’s side in the corridor for the last half hour as the two men stood there arguing. He scrunched his brows as he wondered if it was one of those ‘man things’ his mom used to rant about, to argue in circles instead of attempting to compromise, kinda like not asking for directions. He tried to subtly tug on his master’s pant leg to get his attention. When his master looked down, as he was still arguing over who should see Skylar first, he mouthed ‘together’ before dropping his gaze back to the floor. He hoped his master would understand what he was trying to say.

Jared closed his eyes for a moment, “Detective, might I offer a solution to our dilemma?” He paused long enough for the detective to nod his head, “How about we talk to him together?”

Detective Turner opened and closed his mouth several times before agreeing. Jensen smiled at the floor, thankful that his master had listened to him; hopefully he wouldn’t be in that much for interfering.

“On two conditions, Sire.”

“What conditions detective?”

“Your slave stays out here in the hall, just you and I find out what Mr. Pearson has to say. I ask the first few questions. After all, this is a police investigation. I’d hate to have you arrested for obstruction,” he paused to let his comments sink in, “I could get a court order barring you being allowed to talk to him at all.”

Jared held a silent conversation with George. George nodded his head once, before Jared agreed. Jared and the detective walked into Skylar’s room, leaving George to stand guard over Jensen in the hall. No one would dare speak to him, let alone touch him as long as George was there.

“Mr. Pearson,” Detective Turner began, “I am Detective Irving Turner, I assume you know His Highness Jared Padalecki.” He paused long enough for Skylar to nod, “We have a few questions for you. What do you remember about the events that brought you here?”

“Skylar, how are you feeling?” Jared asked when Skylar hadn’t immediately answered the detective. He was a little worried at the confused look on the poor man’s face. Hopefully Skylar hadn’t suffered any brain damage from the beating he received. If Skylar’s brain got scrambled, then he knew that there might be the chance that they would never truly know what happened that morning. “Do you remember anything about when you and Jensen went for a run?”

Skylar looked back and forth between the two men standing next to his bed asking questions. He was feeling guilty, and a bit confused, he knew there was something important that he should tell the prince, but at the moment he just couldn’t remember what it was. The detective fuming at him didn’t help any either.

“Mr. Pearson,” Detective turner demanded in a harsher voice, “It’s in your best interest to tell me what you know. Some of the information we’ve gathered doesn’t show you in the greatest light.”

“I … I’m not … I don’t … what?” Skylar’s voice sounded shaky, the machines monitoring his health started to go crazy as his heart rate increased. Jared stared at the detective trying to understand the vehemence the man was spouting. Even he understood that Skylar had just come out of a coma, and would probably need a couple of days to gather his thoughts together. If this is the way he treated a free man during questioning, even one who might be guilty of a crime, he started to wonder just how badly the man had treated his little one before he’d interrupted them.

“Now look here Mr. Pearson!” the detective fumed. “I expect an answer.”

One of the doctors rushed into the room and interrupted the detective’s rant, “I’m sorry gentlemen, but you’re going to have to leave.”

“How dare you!” Detective Turner turned around and snarled at the doctor, “Do you know who you are addressing?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are sir, nor do I care. Sire, I’m going to have to ask you to leave also.” He all but pushed the two men out of the door and into the hallway. “You’re interfering with the health of one of my patients, and I won’t stand for it. This poor man has just come out of a coma. There’s no way you should have been allowed in here to talk to him in the first place. You are putting too much pressure on him; he needs time to come to his full senses. He hasn’t been assessed for any damages to his mental capacity.” He glared particularly at the detective, “I will not allow you to badger him in his present state.” He handed both men a business card, “You may call me in the morning to inquire about talking to him. Until then, Mr. Pearson is off limits to all but family members!”

~*~

Memories of what the detective and Prince Jared wanted to know slowly came back to Skylar as he lay resting in the hospital bed. In the hours since the two men had left, the events he remembered were things he felt rather guilty about, and wished he couldn’t remember. He remembered getting a phone call in the middle of the night informing him that his family had been in a car accident, his parents’ funerals, sitting next to his sister’s bed and getting the first hospital bill.

His parents’ life insurance policies weren’t very large, and barely covered their funeral expenses and the hospital bills up to that point. His sister was still in intensive care. His current job wasn’t able to cover the cost of her care after paying his bills. He sold most of his parents’ possessions, and was able to cover his sister’s next bill. Their house was still on the market, and didn’t look like it was going to be sold anytime soon. 

He’d been approached about an opportunity to have his sister’s care paid for the day the next overdue bill had come in. The hospital was threatening to take his sister off of the machines that were keeping her alive, and send her to a state run non-profit convalescent home to die, and to send him to collections for the out-standing balance. The man, calling himself Oliver Henderson, had offered Skylar a large amount of cash just to listen to a proposal from his boss. Turned out that Henderson’s boss had wanted Slave Ackles for a new toy, and if he helped acquire the slave, all of his problems would be taken care of for a very long time.

“Hello Skylar. It’s been awhile.” 

Apparently just thinking of Henderson was enough to bring the man into his hospital room. “Oliver. What can I do for you?” Skylar closed his eyes, thinking ‘Please go away, or better yet be a figment of my imagination.’

“Just thought I’d drop by and see how you were doing. Now that you’ve woken up a mutual friend wanted you to know that he was worried about you. He thought you might like to see a friendly face when you woke up.” He smirked at Skylar, “I heard you were attacked trying to keep His Majesty’s personal pet safe.”

“Yea, something like that, the details are a bit fuzzy at the moment.” He groaned, ‘bummer,” he thought, ‘not my imagination.’

“Huh, imagine that; guess getting put in a coma can make a guy forget things. How’s that lovely sister of yours doing? And your brother, how are his classes going?” 

Skylar got the implied message loud and clear. Make sure to forget everything that happened before and during the attack on Slave Ackles, or else he would lose what little family he had left, along with his life. “No one’s told me about any changes in Lucy’s status, so I’m guessing she’s still in the intensive care. I was given a message that Joey would be here as soon as school gets out next week.”

“Won’t that be a nice visit? Maybe you’ll be able to visit your sister when he gets here.”

“I’ll let you get some rest, think about your family. I’ll be back in a couple of days to check how you’re doing. Hopefully your other visitors will understand about your memory loss.” Henderson winked at him before patting him on the leg and walking out the door.

Skylar stared at the ceiling, feeling guiltier than ever before he had agreed to take part in Slave Ackles’ abduction. He had justified it to himself, at the time, that Jensen was only a slave, and that the Prince wouldn’t really miss him, slaves were a dime a dozen after all. His sister was the sweetest girl he had known; she deserved to live a long and happy life. He had almost not gone through with the plan to take Jensen on a perimeter run that morning, but then he’d received a text from Henderson. All it contained was a picture of his baby sister lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes connected to her everywhere. 

He wanted to confess to the Prince what he had done, but if he did that then his family would die. The prince would probably demand his all of their deaths along with his. He really didn’t want to die. Maybe he could work something out with the prince to at least keep his family safe. If only he could afford a lawyer without risking his sister’s health.

The only other option he could see was to talk to the police. He didn’t want to talk to the detective that was here, he was kind of a dick, and scared him for that matter. He was in no shape to be able to defend himself from the man if he decided to ‘encourage’ his cooperation. He looked like the kind of man that enjoyed helping people confess all their sins. He closed his eyes, praying to Misha for help in deciding what to do. Maybe he’d wake up in the morning and it would all be a very bad dream.

It wasn’t a dream. When Skylar woke up, he was still in the same hospital room, only now he was handcuffed to the bed. Detective Turner had started to yell at him again, demanding answers that he wasn’t ready to provide yet. When he had declined to answer, claiming he still didn’t remember much, the good detective arrested him, cuffed him to the bed, and read him his rights. After the detective finished, Skylar asked that a lawyer be provided for him, then the doctor kicked the detective out, again, and barred all visitors for the rest of the day. 

That was yesterday, this morning Jayce Knight, his appointed lawyer, was sitting in a chair next to him, listening as he told bits of what he could remember. He was telling Knight what happened out of order, he knew that, but he was remembering it out of order.

“Well, Mr. Pearson, I’d say you’re in a bit of a pickle.” The lawyer looked through the notes he scribbled on the pad of paper he was holding. “I’m afraid that with what you’ve told me, the prince would be justified in asking for the death penalty.” He flipped back to the first page, scrunching his brows, “There might be a small, and I mean microscopically small, possibility we can work with the prince to reduce what happens to you. If you give up everything on anyone who ever approached you about Slave Ackles.”

“I’ll take that chance. I’ve felt guilty every moment since I said I would do this. I just think …” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “I need to set this right. How do I fix this?”

~*~

Jensen had given up pacing their rooms, and was, for the moment, kneeling by the door. His master had left a few hours ago, with the explicit instructions to not leave the room for any non-emergency related reason, and to crawl into their bed if he got tired. It wasn’t as if he could leave the room anyway, his master had clipped the cable to his ankle cuff, something he hadn’t done in months. He was much too fidgety to stay lying down for any length of time. He was worried about the meeting that his master was having with Skylar.

His master had told him that Skylar’s lawyer had called, and wanted to make things right. Jensen knew that could mean anything from confessing everything under the sun, to outright lying and saying it was all Jensen. He didn’t think his master would believe he wanted anything to do with Crowley or his pets. He’d woken up from a nightmare screaming last night. He shuddered remembering the nightmare, which was little more than exaggerated memories of both Alistair and Crowley combined. Hopefully he could talk his master into wearing him out to where he slept soundly all night in his arms.

The door opened just as he decided to get up and start pacing again. He smiled as he saw Sam bringing in lunch.

“Jensen, I’m so glad you’re home!” She set the tray down, and pulled him up to his feet and into a hug. “You can’t believe how worried everyone was about you. Even Jared was beyond grumpy, snapping and snarling at everyone.” She let him go and pushed him into Jared’s chair at the table. “I’ve been told to tell you that you are to sit at the table, eat everything you’re given, then you are to crawl into bed and rest until Jared comes to get you.”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled at her fondly, “Thank you for lunch. I missed you and your awesome cooking. They made me eat slave kibble.” He shuddered, remembering having to eat like a dog.

“Those bastards! They’d better hope that I don’t get my hands on them.” Jensen could only imagine the havoc she would dispense. Anyone even remotely involved in hid kidnapping would be begging for death if the look in her eyes was any indication.

Jensen dug into one of the best burgers he’d ever eaten as Sam ruffled his hair before walking out the door. He really had missed Sam, and not just her cooking, he enjoyed the time he spent with her in her kitchen. He quickly finished lunch, made sure everything was ready to be picked up, used the bathroom before crawling into their bed to wait. He really hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he was quietly snoring away when Jared returned to their rooms less than an hour later.

Jared smiled at his little one as he pulled back the comforter covering Jensen just enough to unclip the cable from his ankle cuff. He knew he was being paranoid. There was absolutely no rational reason for Jensen being cuffed to the bed for any reason when he wasn’t there, but it made him feel better thinking it would slow anyone intent on taking his little one away long enough for either him or one of the guards standing outside the door to save his little one. Not that anyone was going to be getting past the guards in the first place.

He stripped out of his clothes, making sure they got into the hamper, before he crawled into the bed next to his little one, pulling him into his arms. It had been a long couple of days, hell it had been a long couple of weeks. He could do with a nap, and when they woke up, he’d reacquaint himself with his little one again. He fell asleep minutes later with a smile on his face. 

Jensen woke up slowly, content to be snuggled into his master’s arms. He’d been missing this, his master keeping him close, and waking up in his arms was nice. He wiggled a little bit, trying to get just a wee bit closer. 

“Little one,” Jared growled, “stop wiggling, sleep.”

“Sorry Master, but I can’t sleep anymore, I’m not tired.”

Jared smiled at his little one, kissing the back of his neck. “I missed you little one. I don’t like not having you near me. Maybe I should just keep you permanently chained to my side.” He nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, running a hand up and down his chest.  
Jensen sighed, happy to have his master’s hands on him again, and wiggled again, making sure to grind his ass against his master’s dick. He was hoping it wouldn’t take much to get his master to wear him out. “Please?” he begged.

“What do you need little one?” he whispered into Jensen’s ear.

“You master, only you.”

“Who am I to deny you?” He let go of Jensen, shoved the covers off the two of them, and rolled onto his back before pulling him to straddle his waist. “Get yourself ready for me,” he ordered, pulling Jensen down into a kiss.

Jensen moaned, reaching behind himself with one hand to start stroking his hole. He was pretty sure it wasn’t going to take much to prep himself, but decided to try and draw it out a bit, knowing how it would affect his master. When he started to feel the slick in his ass start to trickle out he slipped one finger in to start to stretch it open. He moaned into his master’s mouth, thrusting his finger in and out of his hole a few more times before adding a second one when the slick in his ass started to flow steadily.

Jared loved the sounds his little one made. He gripped Jensen’s waist, thrusting his pelvis into his little one’s, drawing another set of sounds out of him. “You need to hurry little one. I want you to ride me.”

Jensen quickly added a third finger, splaying them wide several times before adding a fourth finger. He ground down on his master’s dick before pulling his fingers out of his hole. He reached out and grabbed his master’s cock, and stroked it a few times, coating it with the slick still on his fingers, before lining it up with his hole. He sat down, slowly, taking all of his master’s dick into his hole. Once his ass was completely full, he leaned forward, bracing himself on his master’s chest, and started to slowly rock his pelvis back and forth, every now and then he would rise up a few inches before sliding back down to do it all again.

Jared growled, and thrust his hips up, wanting his little one to move faster. Jensen wasn’t cooperating very well with his desires, keeping a slow pace in his rocking. He’d had enough of a slow steady pace, and lifted Jensen off him, tossing him on the bed next to him. “On your knees, now!” Jensen whimpered, and quickly complied. Jared moved his little one’s hands onto the headboard, “Keep them there, or I will tie you to the bed. Understand?”

“Yes master,” he managed to get out, before Jared was behind him, forcefully pounding into his ass. “Please master!” Jensen begged, “need to cum. Please?” He made sure to grip the headboard tighter, not wanting his master to pull his dick out of his ass for any reason.

It didn’t take long for Jared’s knot to start swelling, “You’re going to cum only from my cock.” He started to grind his hips, forcing his knot into Jensen’s hole so he could lock them together. He ground his knot further in Jensen’s ass, making sure to hit his little one’s prostate, “Not going to lay a finger on your dick.” He leaned down to nibble on Jensen’s neck, “Cum for me,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear before he bit down on his neck as his cum started to pulse into his little one’s ass.

“Master!” he screamed as he came untouched, his knees slipping out from under him, his master lying heavily on his back.

“You can let go now little one.” He kissed behind Jen’s ear. “Such a good boy for me.” He pulled Jensen into his arms, and rolled them onto their sides so he wasn’t squashing him anymore, and out of the wet spot Jen had left behind. With a bit of maneuvering, he managed to pull the covers back over them, “Close your eyes and rest little one. We’ll get up in a bit and shower.” Jensen nodded, closing his eyes.

They had taken a quick shower after Jared had untied from his little one. They were lounging in bed; Jared was explaining what he had found out with Skylar, and the deal he had cut with him in exchange for his testimony leading to the arrest and conviction of Crowley and his men. Instead of pushing for Skylar’s death, he was going to push for permanent slavery. Skylar’s sister would be cared for, and his brother would be able to finish his education. If, on the other hand, Crowley managed to skate free, he would go after Skylar with all that he had.

~*~

Skylar woke up to find Oliver and another man standing over him. He knew it what this meant, Oliver was here to get his answer about what he was going to tell the cops when it came to Jensen. “Oliver. How nice to see you again.”

Oliver snorted, “The pleasure is all yours. Now, inquiring minds want to know, what do you remember about that morning when you and that poor, poor slave were attacked?”

He sure hoped his skills as a liar had improved, and that the nurse on duty was paying attention. “I’m sorry Oliver, I really can’t remember anything. I’ll tell you what I spent hours telling His Majesty and Detective Turner. I really don’t remember anything. I took Slave Ackles out for a perimeter run as a treat for his good behavior, as we jogged by the old cargo entrance we were attacked from behind. I never saw who attacked us.” He sighed, “I have told them over and over the same thing, and look where it got me,” he shook the wrist that was handcuffed to the rail. “His Majesty is looking to have me hanged over his pet being taken on my watch. If they can’t find who came for us, and walked away with his pet, I’m a dead man. I would love to hand someone over and save my own ass, but I can’t remember a damn thing! I can’t tell anyone what I didn’t see.” He was silently praying to Misha that someone was going to come to his room quickly, and save him from the thugs in front of him, or everything he had worked hard this morning for would be for nothing, and his family would be dead or destitute by morning.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that Skylar, I really am. And so is our mutual friend, however,” he paused dramatically and looked to his partner, “my friend, Nick here, seems to think there’s a chance you might regain your memory.”

Nick nodded his head, “Funny things can happen when a man’s got a life sentence against him. Memories suddenly return. I’ve got a little something here,” he shook a syringe at Skylar, “that will make sure those pesky memories will never ever reach anyone’s ears.” He reached out to grab Skylar’s handcuffed arm. 

Skylar jerked his arm around, trying to keep it out of Nick’s reach. “No, really, there’s no need for this. I swear I can’t remember a damn thing. I never saw who attacked us!”

Just before Nick could plunge the liquid into Skylar’s arm, a pair of officers busted into the room and grabbed the two thugs. “Gentlemen, you’re under arrest for attempted murder…”


	10. Chapter 10

George had passed on the news that Skylar had been attacked late last night when he brought Jared an urgent message during breakfast. Jared was glad he had left one of his own men to keep an eye on Skylar’s room. Not that he expected Turner’s men to screw up, but a second pair of eyes was always nice to have on hand. The nurses stationed on the floor were apparently busy somewhere else when Skylar had pushed the call button, or had outright ignored him when he pushed the button. Jared didn’t know where the detective’s guys were when the two thugs had entered Skylar’s room, but his man, Jimmy, had seen them go in, and called for backup. Jimmy had watched what was happening in the room from a hidden camera, and was able to get the police in the room just in time to prevent Skylar’s death prematurely.

The two men were now in police custody, the preliminary charge being attempted murder. It helped their case that they had the whole episode on film, courtesy of Jared’s need to know what was going on. Jared hoped the detective would be as big of a dick to the two as he was to his little one. They might be able to get some useful information out of the two.

For now he was stuck in his office, listening to Sebastian tell him once again about the complaints the elite had with the current lack of new young slaves. The only difference was that Jensen was in the room with him this time, quietly reading one of his books, as he lay curled up in the window seat.

“I know you don’t like the idea very much, but what about importing slaves from Earth?”

Jared ran a hand over his face. He really hated how much Sebastian was stuck on this import idea. “’Bastian, it’s not that easy. Who would be the one to talk to the Earthlings, and set standards for imports? For the most part, I don’t see anyone we would be interested in wanting to become a slave. I’m going to assume that we don’t want to take their criminals, or at least the worst of the offenders. Petty and non-violent criminals might be ok, but are those the kinds that we really want to bring here?”

“What about volunteers? There have to be some on that planet that just want to get away.” He looked slyly at his long time friend, “And why not you for an ambassador of sorts?” He gestured to where Jen lay reading, “I mean after all you’ve got little bit over there who can help you, and you’d score brownie points with him and his family for being on Earth and letting them visit in person.”

Jared stared at his little one, watching as he turned a page, thankful he’d turned off the translator while he and Sebastian were discussing enslaving Earth natives. After what his little one had explained how and why there were no more legal slaves on their planet, he didn’t think it would be a conversation that his little one would be comfortable with. “What do you know about Earth’s former slaves?” 

Sebastian shrugged, “Nothing really. I’ve never cared about what other planets do with their slaves.”

“They don’t have slavery anymore. They believed it was an inhumane way to treat people as if they were nothing, and abolished all slavery. From what Jensen told me, most slave owners were worse than Alistair. Who are we to ask them to bring the idea back to their world?”

“Ah, but it wouldn’t be on their world would it?”

Jared sighed, “Strictly speaking, no. But would they see it the same way? Let me think about it, and maybe talk to Jensen about it.” He turned the translator back on, “Jensen, let’s go. I’m done with this for now ‘Bastian.”

“Fine Jared, but we do need to figure something out. If we can’t come up with a reasonable solution, we might have riots on our hands soon.”

~*~

Jensen was nervously kneeling at his master’s feet. They were back at the police station; Jensen was having to give his statement again. This time he was going to be questioned by a different detective, and his master was going to be present. Apparently, they wanted to hear his statement again, now that they had Skylar’s confession. His master had made sure that he would be sitting in the room with him. Although he could be tossed out of the questioning if he said a word, or gave him any indication of how to answer a question.

“Sire, Slave Ackles, this way please.” They followed the young officer down the hall and into a completely different room than he had been in before. The officer pointed at a chair by the table, “Slave Ackles, please sit there. Sire, if you would be so kind as to sit here.” He motioned for Jared to sit in a chair that was out of Jensen’s line of sight. “It will be just a few minutes more and Detective Hall will be with you.”

“Sire, Slave Ackles, I am Detective Edward Hall. Just a reminder, Sire, that you may not speak at any time, or you will be removed from the room.” He waited for Jared to acknowledge the warning he gave before focusing on Jensen. “Slave Ackles, I understand that you’ve already given a statement to Detective Turner, but I need you to tell me everything in light of the new evidence.”

Jensen closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started to tell the detective everything he remembered. Once he finished with his side of the story he waited to see what Detective Hall would say, and if he was anything like Detective Turner.

“Thank you, Slave Ackles. You’ve told me essentially the same thing that you told Detective Turner. I do have a few questions for you though. You mentioned that the last thing you heard before you passed out was Skylar saying he was sorry. Do you remember any of the men that attacked Skylar?”

Jensen shook his head, “No sir, once Skylar started to apologize I turned to look at him before I fell and blacked out.”

The detective rifled through his notes, “Now the next thing you remember is waking up blindfolded in the back of a vehicle, and being taken out, made to crawl into some kind of medical office?”

“Yes sir, they pulled me out of the vehicle, and made me crawl through rocks, and into doors and walls. My translator wasn’t working all of the time, only in bits and pieces, so I got the gist of what they wanted to do to me.”

“And what was that?”

Jensen shuddered at the memory, “They wanted me cleaned up, and have basic training as a dog for my new owner. They said something about modifications, but I didn’t understand what they were saying.”

“You’re doing well Slave Ackles. Do you remember any names from your stay at what sounds like a vet clinic?”

Jensen thought for a moment before answering. “I think so sir, but I’m not sure.” He paused for a moment trying to remember what the two men from the clinic had called each other. “I think that the two who were working with me were calling each other Shane, and either Harry or Larry.”

Detective Hall had him run through the events at the vet clinic one more time, stopping him occasionally to either clarify or confirm something. He gathered all of the notes and papers into a neat pile, then slipped them back into the folder he had brought into the room with him. “Thank you Sire for allowing me to talk to your slave. If you still have it, the collar that Crowley had placed on him, we might be able to track the tag on it back to the vet clinic. If I can get my hands on the records that they have I might be able to find out exactly what was planned for your slave.”

Jared scratched his head as he thought for a moment. “I’m not sure what happened to the damn thing. I got it off Jensen as soon as I possibly could. I think I might have tossed somewhere in the back of the car. Maybe one of my staff picked it up and knows where it is.”

“If you find it sire, please have it brought to me.”

“Of course Detective Hall. If there’s nothing else we’ll be on our way, and out of your hair.”

~*~

Skylar was starting to panic. He had assumed that the drugs that he’d been given would knock his ass out while they got him out of the hospital, not leave him paralyzed and able to hear and feel everything going on around him. They had gone through the whole, ‘he’s having a heart attack’ ruse for the staff they had assumed were on Crowley’s payroll. There had to be more than the ones that had shown up to kill him. They needed Crowley to think he was dead for their overall plan to work.

He’d had CPR performed on him, they used the paddles on his chest (with the power barely on) and pronounced him dead. He couldn’t tell how long he’d been in this state before they’d finally gotten around to putting him in a body bag and started to transport him to the morgue. He could feel them coming to a stop, hopefully they were the only ones in the elevator, and he would be allowed to wake up. 

After what felt like an eternity later, he felt the zipper being undone and fresher air on his face. He felt the pricking of a needle, and suddenly he was gasping for breath, struggling to sit up. “Just a moment Skylar, let the antidote take effect.” He felt a hand on his shoulder keeping him lying down. 

“Deep breaths, that’s it.” He felt hands helping him to sit up, “All right, let’s get you out of this thing and into something more comfortable.” He turned to look at who was helping him and realized he didn’t recognize either of the two men helping him. “Can you stand on your own for a moment?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ok, to be safe let’s have you sit down here on the floor real quick, we have to move quickly before we run out of time.” He was sat gently on the floor, and watched as they moved the body sat in the wheelchair to be encased in the body bag he had been in. “Ok, into the chair you go. I know it’s not a nice thought, to be sitting where a dead man was, but it’s only until we can get you out of here and into the safe house.”

Skylar shuddered as they sat him down, covered him in a blanket, slipped a mask over his nose and mouth, a pair of glasses was stuck on his nose, and finally, a hat was placed on his head. “I know it’s not the best of disguises, but we had to have something quick.” 

The doors dinged, before opening, the man dressed as an orderly pushed the fake him off to the morgue, while he and the second man stayed in the elevator. “By the way, my name is Simon. Close your eyes and pretend to sleep until we get out of here ok? I’ll explain more when we get into the car.”

The ride to the safe house was spent going over the rules he was to follow while recuperating. The major one was no contact with anyone outside of the house staff. There would be no phones in the house outside of the cell phone that the guard on duty would have. If the police, or Jared, wanted to talk to him then they would come here. There was no reason for him to leave the house at all. Groceries would be delivered once a week, if there was anything specific he wanted, he needed to make a list. A private doctor would be coming by on a weekly basis to check up on him until he was cleared medically, with a nurse staying with them until that time.

At least it was a nice house he was being confined to until the trial began. It was large enough that he might not go stir crazy in the next couple of days. He was put into the master bedroom of the house. It had its own bathroom, and TV with cable and a DVD player. This was a good thing, because he was going to be stuck in bed for at least a week while he was recuperating from the attack. He was shown the living room on his way to the master bedroom. One wall was filled with nothing but bookshelves. Two were filled with DVDs, one with video games, and the rest with a variety of books. Hopefully there were enough movies and books to keep him from becoming bored. 

He was wrong. It took less than twenty-four hours for him to be bored out of his mind. Being confined to a bed sucked. He couldn’t keep his mind focused enough to read a book, he’d read the same page several times before giving up. Watching TV wasn’t much better, it left his mind to wander and think about what would happen to him after the trial. The absolute worst-case scenario would be him being put to death. The best that could happen would be him becoming a slave and sold to someone who would pamper him. He assumed he’d end up somewhere in-between. 

There was a knock on his door, “Skylar, there are some people here to see you.”

“Ok.” He turned off the TV, and sat up the best he could. He wasn’t very surprised to see both his lawyer, and the prince’s lawyer along with Detective Turner.

“Mr. Pearson.” Detective Hall began, “We’re here to get your signature on your formal statement, and to sign a preliminary plea agreement.”

Skylar nodded. He had expected this to happen sooner or later. “Ok, no problem.” He held out his hand for the papers that held his statement. He took a few minutes to read through his statement, making sure the detective hadn’t added anything, or left out anything important. “It all looks good. Can I have a pen to sign it?” Once it was signed, he looked to his lawyer.

“Ok Skylar, here’s the plea agreement. It basically says that if Crowley and his thugs are arrested and convicted on theft of His Highness’s personal property, based on your statement and testimony, you will become a slave. The proceeds of your sale will be split between the care of your sister and His Highness. Your sister will be taken care of for a minimum of ten years, unless she is found to be healthy enough to leave the hospital on her own, and nothing will be held against your brother. If, on the other hand Crowley is found not guilty on all charges, His Highness reserves the right to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law, including, and up to your death.”

He signed his life away, and watched as both were notarized. His lawyer smiled, “We’re all set here. I’ll be back with your copies later.” Skylar could only nod, it was pretty much finalized. His life as a free man was over.

~*~

“Sir, our condolences have been sent to the family. Unfortunately two of our friends have been called away, and won’t be able to attend the funeral.”

“I see, thank you. How unfortunate for them.” Crowley smiled as he hung up the phone. He’d have to make arrangements for his two ‘friends’, make sure they had a lawyer to get them out of custody, see if he had the assigned judge in his pocket, or have them taken care of if not.


	11. Chapter 11

Jared decided to use the time they were tied together to ask his little one about Sebastian’s idea to import slaves from Earth. He didn’t see Jensen taking well to the suggestion, but he might come up with a valid argument that he could give ‘Bastien as to why it was a bad idea besides ‘because I said so.’ He pulled Jensen in tighter to his chest, stroking his back lightly as he tried to come up with a way to ask without looking and feeling like a callous asshole. "Jensen," he began, feeling his little one start to become tense, "I need to ask you about something. I need you to be honest, no matter how hard it may be."

Jensen stiffened even more, "Of course Master."

“Relax little one, you’re not in trouble; I just wanted to get your opinion on something.” He hadn’t wanted to stress his little one, but feeling him tense in his arms made him want to not have this discussion. "How much do you know about slavery here on Jadoon?" 

Jensen relaxed slightly, "Honestly, not much Master. I assume it's kinda like how it used to be on Earth. Once a slave, always a slave. A slave has no rights, and has to do what their owner wants them to do, no matter what it is. People were either born into slavery, or in Earth’s history, brought to the country based on their skin color to become an easily recognizable slave."

"Do you know how someone becomes a slave here?" 

Jensen sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "By making stupid mistakes and not listening to the tour guide who said not to touch the tempting fruit, even if they were really hungry?"

Jared chuckled, "That's one way, yes. However, in most cases the person who touched the sacred fruit would have been put to death. Some are criminals that have committed certain, non-violent crimes. Slaves are also bred for certain traits, such as beauty or strength.” He scratched his own head, thinking. "There are a few who choose to become a slave and volunteer. They crave the structure and discipline it offers. Then there are the ones who sacrifice themselves for their loved ones."

Jensen scrunched up his nose in thought, "What do you mean master? Why would someone sacrifice themselves?"

"To pay for medical bills or school for a family member usually. Rarely a parent will sell a child into the system for whatever reason." He started stroking Jen’s back again, helping him to relax even more.

"How could a parent do that?" 

"Sometimes they have no choice, they can’t take care of the child, and no one wants it. Or the child is a result of an attack that the family doesn’t want to remember."

“But still, selling their child! If they can’t, or don’t want to take care of it why not put it up for adoption?”

Jared sighed; he wasn’t doing a very good job of steering the conversation how he wanted it to go, and an even worse job of keeping his little one calm. He hadn’t meant to get sidetracked like this. “I can’t answer for them Little One, I don’t know, or understand their thought processes. But we’re getting side tracked a bit.”

Jensen bit his lower lip, “I’m sorry master.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Jared used his thumb to move Jensen’s lip from between his teeth. “I know you’ve sat in on the meetings I’ve had with Sebastian lately, have you paid attention to anything that we’ve talked about?”

“Not really master,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t think it was any of my business.”

“There’s a problem with current selection of new slaves. Or rather a lack of selection in the eyes of the elite.” He ran his fingers through Jen’s hair, “Sebastian thinks we should import slaves from other worlds, Earth in particular.” He held his breath waiting for Jensen’s reaction.

Jensen scrunched up his nose. “Why Earth? It abolished legal slavery a long time ago.”

Jared paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. “Basically, because of you little one.” He put a finger on Jen’s mouth when he started to interrupt. “Your planet is fairly new to us; your people are somewhat compatible with our anatomy. A couple of modifications and it’s easy for you to take our knots. Mostly he thinks the novelty of owning an ‘Earth pet’ will quiet the most outspoken of the complainers. I’m not exactly sold on the idea.” He removed his finger from his little one’s lips.

“What like volunteers?”

“That’s one way to get slaves. Or we could go with the same guidelines as here on Jadoon. Someone could be sentenced to slavery, or sold into it.”

Jensen shook his head vehemently, “No master! You can’t let people sell their kids into slavery! Bad guys would kidnap kids and pretend they were theirs to sell them. You shouldn’t accept kids anyway.”

“I can see where that could be a problem. Why no kids? Many of the elite want young untrained or innocent slaves that they can mold into what they want.”

Jensen gave him a disgusted look, “I’m not saying I don’t enjoy what we do, because I do, but it’s because what they probably want a young kid for is sex, and not to do chores. No young kid should be forced to have sex before they’re ready. It’s just not right.”

“There are laws protecting the virtue of young slaves you know.” He lifted an eyebrow at the look he was given.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Yea, I bet those laws are followed to a t master.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, thinking about what he wanted to say before continuing. “Bad things happen to kids on Earth too, but if someone is caught doing those things to someone who isn’t a legal adult, well they get sent to jail for a really long time if it can be proved. I mean if we were on Earth you could go to jail because I’m still a minor. What happens if someone gets caught here?”

“They’re fined.”

“That’s it? A fine? What keeps them from doing it again?” 

“Well if they get caught again, they lose the slave and a harsher fine.”

Jensen scoffed, “That’s it?”

Jared smacked Jensen’s ass, “Watch your tone Jensen. I know you’re upset, but you show me respect, or you’ll be feeling my paddle on your ass!”

Jensen hissed at the brief sting of pain, “Sorry master. It’s just a touchy subject.”

Jared rubbed Jensen’s ass, “I understand little one, but you still need to remember who you’re talking to.” He could feel Jensen nodding into his chest.

Jared finally felt his knot deflate, and his dick slip out of Jensen’s hole. “Come on little one, let’s go get cleaned up, we’ll talk about this more later.”

~*~*~

Crowley sat in his favorite chair, drink in hand, reading the evening newspaper. He smiled at the obituary he had just finished reading, poor Skylar Pearson had passed away due to unnamed complications after briefly waking from his coma. The poor man left behind a sister in the hospital, and a brother in school. ‘Ah well,’ he thought, ‘At least his boys got the job done before being caught.’ Now he only had to worry about his high priced lawyer, Keith Dawson, getting in to see the boys and finish cleaning up after his failed attempt at getting his pet.

Speaking of the lawyer, Crowley was frustrated when Dawson had called earlier to let him know that he was still unable to get in to see the boys. The police had claimed a 72-hour hold because they hadn’t been fully processed yet. They would be sure to let him know when he’d be able to speak to them, and of course they hadn’t asked them a single question while they were waiting to be processed, as that would be illegal. The legal time for them to be kept from their lawyer would be up tomorrow night and he would be there.

Crowley frowned when he heard someone pounding on his front door and one of the night staff opening it. He hadn't been expecting anyone this late at night, as it was almost time for him to retire for the night. His usual brutes were currently rotting in jail, so it couldn't be them. Unless of course, they had been released, but he didn’t think that was the case. His personal staff knew better than bother him with anything other than an emergency. 

“Sir,” Jeeves spoke when he entered the study, “There are several members of various authorities requesting your presence.”

“Very well.” He stood, set down his drink, and followed the man into the entrance hall, his pups following close behind. He looked at the group standing before him, “Gentlemen, ladies, what can I do for you this evening?”

“Crowley, I’m detective Hall, this is Detective Turner. We’re here to arrest you for property theft, conspiracy of said theft, and conspiracy to commit murder to start with. I’m sure we’ll be adding more charges once we’ve finished our investigation.” He held out a set of papers to Crowley, smirking. “And this is a warrant to search every piece of property you own for any evidence that we even think may apply to this case.”

“You’ve no grounds for this! I haven’t stolen anything!” He snatched the papers being held out to him, and began to skim through them. His pups started to growl at the people standing before him. “Hush boys, it’s ok.” He took a moment to stroke each of their heads, showing his appreciation of the fact that they were growling just because he was angry.

“Mr. Crowley, we’re from the regional slave center main offices and we’re here to confiscate all slaves owned by you, and any member of your staff on the premises, to verify their legal ownership. They will be returned their legal registered owners once our investigation is complete.” The unidentified woman motioned to the rest of group standing behind her, “Please search the premises, and take any slave you find into custody.” 

Three men stepped forward, holding leashes. “Sit pets. Stay,” one commanded as he reached to clip one onto the red headed pet. It growled at him, and lunged to bite the hand holding the leash. “Crowley, you’d better tell your pets to behave, or they might be put down instead of being returned to you.”

“Boys, behave for these gentlemen.” He’d rather they bit the bastards, but he didn’t want to lose his well-trained pets. He stroked his boys one last time, silent praise for their need to protect him. His pets growled as the leashes were clipped on, but didn’t attempt to bite anyone else. As a precaution, one of the men had gone back out to their vehicles and brought gags back in. Each of the pets was gagged, and taken out to the cages in the back of one of the vans.

Detective Turner was there standing before him then, reading him his rights as he was arrested. They had absolutely no proof that he had any knowledge of anything, and he was sure that there was no way to prove that any of his slaves had been stolen, all of his paperwork on them was impeccable, or at the very least untraceable. “Jeeves, make sure to call Dawson and let him know what happened,” he yelled as he was being dragged out the front door.

~*~*~

This was ridiculous! He was sitting, handcuffed, in an interrogation room, in an orange jumpsuit, waiting for his overpaid lawyer to show up. Him, in an orange jumpsuit! He’d refused to answer any questions until his lawyer turned up. Perhaps, in hindsight he’d been a bit on the rude side, and as a result, the lovely detectives not only processed him, but had strip-searched him. He knew better than to cuss at the bastards as they roughly shoved him into the back of a car, and then to go even farther when Turner was treating him like some common criminal as he’d been processed, well they’d made sure to check every orifice thoroughly looking for any form of contraband. He only hoped that Jeeves had managed to get a hold of Dawson, and that he wouldn’t be sitting here all night waiting.

An hour after they had left him sitting alone to wait for the detectives to be ready to talk to him, a police flunky came in with a glass of water. The poor young fool apologized for making him wait, as something had come up to detain the detectives. His left foot something came up. He knew that the two detectives were hoping to wear him down and get him frustrated enough to implicate himself when they eventually showed up to ask questions. He’d used the technique in the past, and knew how it worked. It also explained why they came to arrest him this late at night. 

He’d spent the last hour worrying about his pets. Watching his boys being muzzled as they were removed from his house angered him. They were good boys, and were only trying to protect him. It’s not as if they could understand what was happening, they were only pets after all. They didn’t deserve to be muzzled. How long were they going to be kept that way? Would anyone see to their needs? He’d heard stories of pets who’d been taken from their owners that were taken care of poorly until they were sent to auction. Worse were the tales he’d heard of the ones that had been returned to the owners who had become fearful of touch, or worse, feral and had to be put down. His bed slave he really didn’t care if he got it back. He was becoming bored with it, and had been considering selling it and getting a fresh new one to break in. The few other slaves wouldn’t matter if for some reason he didn’t get them back. They were common labor slaves, and easily replaced.

An hour later, he had his head lying on the table with his eyes closed when the door was slammed open and his lawyer stalked in the room, closely followed by the two detectives. He stood behind Crowley, putting a hand on one of his shoulders, “I want it on record, detectives,” Dawson snarled as he glared at each of them in turn, “that my client has been held in an interrogation room, exhausted, while you two,” he pointed at each of the men, “wasted time, refusing me access to my client.”

Detective Hall blinked his eyes innocently at the enraged man. “I’m not sure what you mean Mr. Dawson,” he said calmly, scratching along the side of his face. “My colleague and I haven’t been wasting time; we’ve had an overabundance of paperwork to fill out regarding the potential evidence that needs to be catalogued, not to mention the actual booking itself.” He paused scratching his head, “There must have been a misunderstanding with the officer that escorted him here. We told him to take him to one of the holding cells, where he could have lay down until we were ready for him. I do apologize for the mistake, and promise to look into the matter and see to it that it doesn’t happen again.”

Crowley started to open his mouth to complain, loudly, and shut his mouth when he felt Dawson’s hand on his shoulder clamp down. “And what about denying him his right to a lawyer?”Dawson growled.

Detective Turner sneered at the overpriced lawyer, “He wasn’t eligible to be seen by anyone until the paperwork to process his arrest had been completed, and filed. It’s been done precisely as regulations require. You were admitted as soon as everything was legal for you to do so. And not a moment earlier.”

The three men argued in a similar manner for a good ten minutes, with Detective Hall being the reasonable of the two, and Turner being a total ass. Crowley smirked as Dawson laid into the pair. In the end, nothing had changed, the detectives admitted no wrongdoing in their handling of his client, though he did manage to have the cuffs removed from Crowley’s wrists. 

Dawson settled into the chair next to Crowley. “Gentlemen, my client will not answer any questions until he has been given a full nights rest, and been allowed to consult with me without anyone in the room. I suggest you release him into my custody, and we’ll return early tomorrow morning, during normal business hours.”

Turner laughed outright at Dawson’s suggestion. “There’s no way in Hell I’m turning him loose. He’ll disappear before the night is over. He can get some sleep in one of our cells. I hear they’re fairly … comfortable.”

“I agree with Detective Turner. Crowley will remain in police custody until his hearing on Monday. We’ll let the judges decide if he should be turned loose on society.” Hall took a moment to look at his watch, “I will, however, concede the fact that it is rather late. I’ll have him escorted to one of our cells and we can resume our interrogation in the morning.”

~*~*~

Jensen set the lunch tray down on a corner of his master’s desk, and silently knelt at Jared’s side, bowing his head, and clasping his hands behind his back. He waited patiently for his master to notice he was there, waiting for his attention. He had a feeling he was going to be in big trouble once his master had found out what he’d done.

He didn’t have long to wait. Jared finished with whatever he was working on, and shut his computer down. He turned to where Jensen was waiting, and frowned. “What’s wrong little one?” He knew Jensen only knelt like this unasked when he assumed he had done something wrong and was in trouble.

Jensen took a deep breath. “I’m sorry master. I became distracted while I was in the kitchen with Miss Sam, and she had to smack me on the back of my head to make me focus again.”

“Jensen, look at me.” Jared waited for the heartbeat it took for his little one to comply. “What distracted you?”

“They were talking about Mr. Crowley, and how it was all over the news that he’d been arrested, and all of his slaves taken from him. I started to think about what happened to me, and how quickly I was made into a slave. Then I started to wonder why he hadn’t had a trial yet.” He closed his eyes, “I almost ruined our lunch. And desert for after dinner tonight.” He looked back at his master, “I’m sorry master.”

Jared reached out and ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I can see why that could distract you. I’m not going to punish you though, sounds like Sam already did. Her smacks aren’t a light tap.” He smiled at his little one, “What did you want to know little one? I’ll tell you what I know, but I’m warning you it’s not all that much.”

Jensen thought for a moment before asking the question that was foremost on his mind. “Master, when I was arrested I was taken straight to a trial. I had thought that was the normal thing to do here. Why wasn’t he taken directly to a courtroom like I was?”

Jared smiled, he had assumed it was something like that to have distracted his little one enough to interfere with his focus when he was in the kitchen. “Well little one, in your case you were caught red handed touching something sacred to our world. Having a guard catch you in the act was more than enough evidence. With Crowley, on the other hand, they have to gather evidence, and build a case against him. Keeping him in prison while they finish gathering information helps to keep him from causing any more mischief, and could possibly lead him to confess everything he’s ever done. Or at least that’s the hope.”

Jensen thought for a moment, “That makes sense I guess.” He smiled. “If only people who were caught red handed on Earth were taken directly to trial, the prisons wouldn’t be half as full as they are of people just waiting to go to trial.”

Jared stroked his head, smiling, “I’m surprised they don’t.” He moved the files that were in front of him, and pulled their lunch closer. “I’m glad Sam’s finally forgiven me,” he took a big bite of the salad, all but moaning, before feeding Jensen a bite. “I’ve missed this. If you like, I’ll have your tutor go more in-depth with the legal system when he returns next week.”

Jensen smiled at him, “Thank you master.”

“Sebastian and I were talking about importing Earth slaves again. He’s really pushing for it, and is planning on presenting it as a possible solution to the rest of the ruling family at our meeting next week.” He sighed, knowing it was going to upset Jensen, but wanted to get a better idea of what might be acceptable to humans. “I know you aren’t that comfortable with the idea after what we were discussing this morning, but I need your input. What would be acceptable to present to Earthlings as far as the idea of importing slaves to Jadoon?”

Jensen took a deep breath, he’d been thinking about it off and on during the morning as he was helping Sam. “Master, the people that would come here to be slaves would be permanently slaves right?”

Jared raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where his little one was going with his question, “Of course little one, it’s not a temporary thing. Once a slave, always a slave.”

Jensen nodded, “That’s what I was thinking.” He paused, “I think that the minimum acceptable age should be 18, master. It’s the age when someone is considered to be adult enough to make legal decisions, at least where I’m from. I don’t know what age it is in other parts of Earth, and in some places I know kids are still married off at a young age, usually to someone older that their parents order them to.” He frowned. “Anyone younger than that really shouldn’t be considered. Especially if it’s parents selling their kids to make money. Teenagers, like me,” he shrugged, “make stupid choices, and regret them once they realize what they’ve done, and it’s not something that they can change their minds about once they become a slave.”

“That makes sense I guess. What about criminals? You mentioned the fact that prisons were full of people waiting to be tried.”

“I think you need to be very careful master. Anyone who did something violent would probably do it again once they got here. And definitely stay away from anyone involved with drugs. They would probably try to find some kind of drug here and cause problems that way.”

“Those are some good suggestions that I think I can take to the meeting. Although many on the committee will have a problem with 18 being the minimum age.”

Jensen gave his master a pleading look, “What about importing from other planets instead of Earth master? I mean don’t people from other planets come to visit here?”

He nodded, “Yes, there are other planets that visit, some we have approached and do import slaves. Others have denied our request for various reasons. Some planets just aren’t biologically compatible with ours.” He paused, trying to think of how to tell his little one what else Sebastian suggested. “Sebastian has also suggested that if we do start negotiations with Earth, that you and I become the negotiators.” He searched Jensen’s face for his reaction, “This would mean that you and I would probably spend quite a lot of time on Earth.”

Jensen scrunched his face in thought, “Would we be able to spend time with my family master?” 

“It could be arranged, as long as you behave, and they agree to my conditions.”

Jensen nodded, “My being a body slave might cause problems for you.” 

Jared gave him a puzzled look, “How could you being with me cause problems?”

“I’m still underage, and sex with a minor is illegal. I don’t know if they could try to arrest you, or something.” Jensen scratched his head thinking, “Then again I’ve heard of diplomatic immunity, where you wouldn’t be arrested for anything you do.”

“That’s something else I’ll bring up at the meeting.”


	12. Chapter 12

Crowley couldn’t believe he was still wearing an orange jumpsuit and waiting for Dawson to show up. He’d been here for a week now. Every day the two detectives took turns grilling him while he denied everything. They claimed he had prior knowledge and planning the theft of the prince’s personal pet. They claimed he took the prince’s pet just because he liked the way he looked. They claimed he had other slaves stolen for the same reason. They claimed that he arranged to have Skylar killed in order to keep his mouth closed. They claimed he committed many other crimes in his pursuit of his precious pets. 

They were right, on all counts, but he was never going to admit it. He denied anything to do with the knowledge behind him owning stolen slaves. He informed the detectives that, to his knowledge all of his slaves had been purchased legally, and that he had the documentation to prove it. Of course, a few of the documents might not be quite legal, but they didn’t need to know about that.

When was Dawson going to get him out of this? He should have been sprung on bail within the first 24 hours he was here. He supposed it had something to do with it being the prince’s pet that had been taken. He really should have left the slave alone, waited until the prince was bored with it, but it was so tempting. Too bad his pets never got to mount the bitch. It would have made for a lovely sight. Maybe when this was all over the prince would finally get rid of it, and he could own it legally.

“I’m sorry Crowley, there’s nothing I can do to get you out of here.” Dawson explained when he met with him a couple of hours later. “The courts won’t allow anyone associated with this case to be released before the trial next week. I’ve tried everything I can think of, short of outright bribing the judges. The ones assigned to your case aren’t accepting of bribes and will have me disbarred at the first hint of a bribe.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do sitting in here,” Crowley plucked at the coverall he was wearing, “wearing this? I should be at home with my pets enjoying a nice glass of scotch.”

Dawson shook his head, “Honestly Crowley, I’m not sure you’re going to be getting out of here alive. The prince is out for blood, he wants anyone even remotely involved in the theft of his slave dead.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m doing my best, but they seem to have a lot on you. I’ve dropped the other two at your request to focus on your case, but I think that might be a mistake. One of them could spill all he knows about everything you’re involved with.”

“They wouldn’t dare turn on me. Find someone else to represent them if you’re that worried about them.”

“It’s not that easy Crowley. No one wants to touch this case with a 10-foot pole. The Prince is out for blood. This is the second time something has happened to the only slave he’s ever claimed for himself. He wants you to be an example of what happens to anyone who dares to touch what’s his.” He shook his head, “What happened to Alastair is going to be nothing compared to what he’s pushing for. He wants you, and anyone associated with you dead, he’s pushing for a public execution.”

Crowley stared at him, trying to think. There had to be a way to get out of this with his head still on his shoulders. He was used to getting his way in everything he did. If he couldn’t charm his way into, or out of, whatever he needed, then he would throw enough cash at them. Everyone could be bought; you just needed to know the price. 

“Why did you have to have the prince’s pet? Of all the slaves in the Royal household, you had to go after the only one that Prince Jared has ever taken as his personal slave.” 

“Because it’s a beautiful bitch that isn’t being taken care of properly. My boys would be stunning mounting it. Imagine if I could find a way to breed it. The pups would be worth a fortune!”

Dawson shook his head, mumbling, “Of all the cockamamie reasons…” He sighed closing his eyes. “I promise to do what I can, but don’t hold your breath. His Royal Highness wants your head on a pike out front of the palace to warn everyone about even attempting to look at, let alone touch his pet.” He scratched his head, and sifted through the papers he’d taken out of his briefcase, “The only good thing going for you is that slaves have no say in court. Being property, there’s no way for the court to guarantee that they would be telling the truth, and not lying on orders of their owner.” He shrugged, “It’s about the only thing you have going your way at the moment. That and Pearson being dead. Everything they have on you is minor without any kind of witness.”

Crowley smiled, “There is that to be thankful for.”

 

~*~

Jensen was kneeling, once again, in the police station. At least this time it wasn’t because he was here to be questioned, but to try to identify the men who had taken him from the vehicle when he woke up into the vet’s office. He explained that he’d been blindfolded the entire time he was at the vet’s office, he wasn’t sure he would be able to recognize them just by the sound of their voices alone, but he would try. He'd do anything to help find who had taken him from his master and tried to turn him into a pet.

Jared knew that Jensen was nervous, and didn’t want to disappoint him. “Close your eyes Little One. Don’t focus on their looks, but on their voices.” Jared reached out and stroked Jensen’s closed eyes, trying to encourage and soothe him. “I know it may be hard to do, especially since you were drugged at the time, but I’d like you to try.”

Jensen nodded his head, understanding what his master was asking. He waited for the first one to speak. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to pick anyone out, just by hearing their voices, but he was going to do his best. The first two who spoke didn’t sound anything like the ones who had made him crawl into the building. The third one sounded familiar, but he wasn’t sure. The next two didn’t sound anything like the voices he remembered. The last one he definitely recognized, he thought it was the one who tugged on the leash, and lead him into the walls.

“Definitely the last one, sir,” he paused, trying to decide if he should mention the third one’s voice. “I’m not sure about the third one. Can I hear his voice again?” Detective Hall had the man speak again. After listening to the guy once more, “I think he is one of them, but I’m not 100% positive.” He briefly looked up at the detective, hoping he had been helpful.

“Thank you Slave Ackles you’ve been helpful.” Detective Hall smiled down at Jensen, “It would have been better if you had seen them, instead of just heard them, but we’ll take what we can get.” He looked over to where Jared was standing, “I’ll call you if we need anything else Sire, or if we have any information to pass along.”

“Thank you Detective Hall. I appreciate all you’ve done for us. Come little one, let’s go.” Jared waited for Jensen to get to his feet before heading out to the car. “I’m proud of you little one. You’ve done so well; remind me to reward you tonight when we get home.”

~*~

“All right,” Detective Turner looked down at the file in front of him, “Mr. Adkins, you’ve been caught red handed attempting to murder a witness in the theft of His Royal Highness’s personal slave.” He sneered at the man sitting cuffed to the table in front of him. “Have you got anything to say for yourself? Want to confess all of your sins?”

Nick looked at the detective sitting in front of him. The guy was an ass all around. The man had no respect for anyone; didn’t he know who he was, and more importantly, who he worked for? He’d been expecting Crowley’s lawyer to show up days ago and spring him. “I don’t have to tell you dick until my lawyer gets here.” He leaned back in the chair, wishing he could cross his arms. 

Turner smirked at the detainee sitting in front of him. He couldn’t wait to see the guy fry. It wasn’t the first time Adkins had been brought in on charges, but Crowley’s lawyer had always been able to get the guy off scot-free. It was amazing how many of the witnesses had disappeared, or changed their minds about testifying. The only reason Pearson wasn’t backing out was the plea bargain with the Prince that guaranteed him life as a slave, and not a painful death. However, the guarantee only applied if Crowley and his goons were convicted. 

Not only had Adkins been part of the attempt on Pearson’s life, but the prince’s slave positively identified him as one of the men who had taken it. “Unfortunately for you, Mr. Dawson has just informed us that he is no longer able to represent you, as he has claimed it has become a conflict of interest with the defense of one of his other clients, a Mr. Crowley.” He loved being able to spread this kind of joy to the filth he had to deal with on a daily basis. This punk ass idiot wouldn’t be able to afford someone like Dawson without Crowley’s backing, probably leaving him with just one of the court appointed lawyers. He’d make sure to find the worst among them and get him appointed. “Is there another high priced defense lawyer you would like me to contact on your behalf?”   
Nick stared at the detective. Dawson wasn’t going to be representing him, what the fuck? “How do I know that this isn’t some bullshit excuse for you to get me to talk?”

Turner happily shoved a piece of official looking paper in front of Adkins, “Here’s his official release of you as his client. Is there someone you want me to call? Or shall I have one of the court appointed lawyers called in on your behalf.”

Nick reached out and grabbed the paper, bringing it closer to his face to read it. He wanted to believe it was a fake, but somehow he didn’t think it was. That must mean that Crowley had been nabbed. He was screwed seven ways from Sunday. He couldn’t afford a decent lawyer, not for a case that would probably be more in depth than a simple robbery. This was going to be long and drawn out, the prince wasn’t in the mood to be forgiving. Besides theft, he was being held for attempted murder. “I … I…”

“There is a third option of course, you could spill everything you know about the theft of the prince’s slave, who hired you to kill Pearson, and any other criminal activities that you can think of, and maybe, just maybe we could work out a deal for you to keep your head.” He paused for a moment to let what was said sink in before adding, “Oh, and by the way, we have it on video of you attempting to kill Mr. Pearson.”

Nick took a moment to think about his options, he’d probably end up giving up everything, especially if it kept him alive. “I want a lawyer.” He wasn’t going to cave until he had some advice, someone to work out the details on his behalf. He knew he’d get screwed over even worse if he did this on his own. He wasn’t going to make it out of this alive without spilling his guts.

Turner smirked as he stood to leave the room, “As you wish, one court appointed lawyer coming right up. I’ll have you escorted back to you cell while you wait.” He paused with one hand on the doorknob, “You’re going to regret ever trusting Crowley.”

“I already do.”

~*~

“I’m not saying shit till I speak to my lawyer.” Oliver spat out before Detective Hall could say anything to him.

“I can certainly have a court appointed one here within the hour, Mr. Hendersen.”

“I don’t need any pansy-ass court lawyer, I have one already. He should have been here by now.”

Detective Hall looked at the paper in front of him, “If you mean Mr. Dawson, he’s resigned from your case. Apparently he believes that there’s a conflict of interest with him representing you, Mr. Adkins, and Mr. Crowley.” He held the paper out for Oliver to take. “You can see for yourself.”

Oliver snatched the paper and scanned it. “Fuck.” He knew better than to get involved with Crowley on this job. He assumed the man would have covered his ass enough that he wouldn’t be anywhere near stupid enough to be caught. Part of the deal they had was if anything were to happen Crowley would cover their legal expenses. Should have known better than to have trusted the slimy bastard. He shifted his gaze back to Hall. “I want to make a phone call.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Hendersen, but I can’t allow that at this point. Who would you like me to contact for you?”

“Excuse me? There had better be a damn good reason why I can’t make a call.”

Detective Hall scratched the top of his head. “I’m afraid that until further notice anyone involved in anything to do with the theft of His Majesty’s personal property have had all of their privileges revoked until the trials have been completed. Making a second call is a privilege, and not a right. Who would you like me to call for you?”

“This is fucking bullshit!” Oliver exclaimed, attempting to stand before the chains tethering him to the chair forced him to sit back down.

“I understand how upsetting this must be for you, but you do have a few options. I can make arrangements for a public defender, I can call someone, or you can confess everything to me, and I can see what I can do to get your privileges restored.”

“That’s not much of a choice. I ain’t admitting to anything. Call my brother, he’ll know who to contact for me.”

“Are you sure Mr. Hendersen? If you talk to me, I can do a whole lot more for you; get you into protective custody instead of a cell for one.”

“Call my brother.”

Detective Hall sighed. “Of course Mr. Hendersen. Please call for me if you change your mind.” He stood, walking to the door; he paused after turning the knob. “Of course, my offer only stands until we get a signed confession from either you or Mr. Adkins, then the offer is void. My partner’s in talking with him now. He seems to think that Mr. Adkins will crack easily.”

“Call my brother.” He was fucked if Nick said one word. Johnny had better get in touch with Spencer quickly. Spencer owed him one for taking care of that bitch of his a few years ago. He needed to get a message to Nick, remind him why he shouldn’t say a word to anyone about anything he may or may not know.

~*~

Trials on Jadoon, Jensen came to realize, were very short and to the point. They had just returned from the courthouse where two of Crowley's men were found guilty of multiple things, including stealing him, transportation of stolen property across territories, and attempted murder. It bothered him that they were charged with theft of personal property, instead of kidnapping, when it came to him. 

Prior to attending the trials with his master, Jensen earned himself a spanking for the fit he had thrown when George had relayed the list of charges that Crowley and his men were facing. His ass still hurt, although he didn’t think his master would go so far as to make him sleep on the floor again tonight as part of his punishment, his master still didn’t want to be separated from him for any reason. He’d forgotten how much it sucked to be sleeping on a thin pallet, and not in his master’s huge, comfortable bed.

The trial for the Crowley’s henchmen lasted less than a day. Each of the lawyers involved spoke their piece, the police submitted their evidence, the vet techs gave their versions of what happened, and finally the two men took the stand answering questions from all of the lawyers. After the defense finally rested, the judges took less than an hour to declare the two guilty and determine their fate. 

Apparently, Nick had caved and given up everything in exchange for not being put to death. He gave every detail in a signed confession, but only relevant parts were used for his and Oliver’s trial. The prosecution’s lawyers wanted to save some specific information for Crowley’s trial. He’d been given a life sentence as a heavy manual labor slave. He would probably last less than a week where they were sending him.

Oliver, on the other hand, had denied everything. His high priced lawyer did his best to counteract all the damage that Nick’s testimony had caused, but it wasn’t enough to save his client. Oliver received a death sentence, to be carried out within 24 hours of the completion of Crowley’s trial.

Crowley’s trial took place two weeks after his two minions’ trial, and lasted a few days. He faced more charges than his two hired men, which included plotting the theft of, and attempted maiming of the prince’s personal property, along with the attempted murder of Skylar. Dawson put up a solid defense, countering almost everything that the prosecution had thrown at them, until the last day when a surprise witness had shown up. 

When Skylar walked through the courtroom doors Crowley panicked, stood up, and shouted that there was no way that was the real Skylar, because he knew for a fact that the real one was dead and buried. It didn’t matter what Dawson tried to do after that, Crowley’s outburst had sealed his fate. He was convicted on most of the charges, and was also given a death sentence, to be carried out immediately.

Nick was taken to a hard labor camp that was known to go through prison slaves quickly. He lasted almost two weeks before he died a painful death. His death wasn't mentioned in the news, or the papers. George had quietly informed the Prince one morning that he had died while being punished for refusing to do what he was told.

Olivier's sentence was carried out fairly quickly. He was simply beheaded. Jared and Jensen were there as witnesses. Jared had wanted his death to be televised live, as Crowley's would be, but he was denied. Instead, it was reported in the news that his death was a result of him being involved in the theft of Prince Jared's personal slave, and the attempted murder of Skylar Pearson.

Crowley's sentence was carried out the next day on live TV. He was whipped until he passed out, had cold water thrown on him until he woke up, before finally being ripped apart by having his arms and legs tied to four different vehicles, going in four different directions. Jared was there, with Jensen by his side. Jensen closed his eyes when the vehicles started up. The rest he could watch, but seeing a man torn apart was something he just couldn't watch. Thankfully, Jared didn't force him to watch, but pulled Jensen's head into his side to keep him from seeing.


End file.
